


Redglare's Peestuck Dribbles

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diapers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Omorashi, Pee, Self-cest, Watersports, pee drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 35,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short Homestuck-based watersports stories I've written! Perhaps you could refer to them as drabbles, but given the subject matter "dribbles" seems more appropriate... Anyway, these mostly come from askbox prompts from my tumblr. They vary in length from one paragraph to 1000+ words, but generally don't have quite enough setup for me to want to post them as a standalone fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aranea/Meenah (golden showers)

Meenah loved playing into Aranea’s pee kink. Why wouldn’t she? It was fun for them both. Today she had something else planned, less about diapers than before. She just had to get her little Serket to the shower and then give the surprise. The only problem was that Aranea had just read a book about human culture that she had borrowed from Rose, and she could not shut up about what she had learned. Meenah had already dragged her gillfrond to the bathroom with her, and stripped off her own clothes, but Aranea was still in her underwear perched on the countertop talking a mile a minute.

Meenah grumbled, squirming as her bladder protested about the increasingly long time she had been holding in. She tried to prod Aranea towards the shower a bit more, but the girl seemed totally unreachable. Finally, Meenah got frustrated and almost yelled out, “Coddamn it Serks, why can’t you just get in the shower! I reely gotta P-E-E! An’ I wanted to do it on you!” 

"Oh! Why didn’t you say so!" Aranea blinked, then smiled. She quickly hopped off of the counter and into the shower, kneeling down over the drain without even bothering to take off her underwear. "Go ahead, dear! Now, where was I? Oh yes, I was talking a8out how humans perpetu8 conspiracy theories…" Aranea closed her eyes and went right back to blathering on. Meenah groaned, but stepped into the shower to relieve herself on her talkative girlfriend anyway. With a low moan she let out a fuchsia stream as she stood next to Aranea. It first splattered down on the girl’s stomach, but Meenah soon aimed it higher, spraying down Aranea’s bra a bit before moving up to her face. With a giggle, Meenah directed the stream at Aranea’s mouth - maybe that would shut her up?


	2. Jade (diaper wetting)

"Panties, Pull-ups or au naturale?" Jade asked herself, unsure what to wear around the island for the day. "Hmm…" She usually wasn’t this indecisive, but for some reason today all three options felt like they were calling out to her. Jade pondered a moment longer before suddenly clapping her hand and giggling excitedly. Why not all three? She grabbed a pull-up and quickly slipped it on, pressing the thin padding against her crotch, and then pulled on a pair of green panties over it. Jade stepped into her skirt and tugged that up to conceal her choice of undergarments, but soon her hand drifted between her legs to gently touch herself through the material there. Everything was dry now, but she’d make sure to give each layer a thorough soaking before baring herself of it. And there was no time like the present to get started… Jade giggled happily and wagged her tail as she let a small spurt of pee out into the pull-up, massaging the padding against her skin as it puffed up from absorbing the warm liquid.


	3. Vriska and Terezi (omorashi + wetting)

Vriska could hardly stop the squirming, but she knew she had too. She would just end up making herself leak. Then Terezi would definitely smell it and Vriska did not want to explain it. Why had she drank much before coming to hang out? Uuuuuuuugh. Fortunately Terezi hadn’t noticed yet. The girl was pretty focused on the battle plan she was laying out on the floor with chalk and scalemates. These things always took soooooooo loooooooong, but Vriska didn’t dare say anything - she couldn’t look like she was a less careful tactician than her partner! Not that she could ever pay too close of attention to what Terezi was droning on about - and today she was extra distracted. But she squirmed and swayed from side to side in silence, refusing to give in to her bodily urges no matter how futile it seemed.

As a particularly sharp pang of pressure came from her bladder, Vriska squirmed more desperately and gave a low grunt. Unfortunately this finally drew Terezi’s attention, and Vriska’s focus on holding was suddenly broken by a scalemate hurled at her face. Vriska stumbled backwards and fell hard on her butt. And in that moment the floodgates opened and a stream of pee started to spray out into her panties. Vriska whimpered and tried to stop it, but it was no use, and soon the crotch of her pants was soaked with the warm liquid and a cerulean puddle was spreading across the floor from there. 

"Vriska! Do not think I can’t smell your distraction! Do you really think we’ll be able to win if you don’t pay attention to the battle plan?" Terezi yelled out at her. She stepped closer and Vriska cringed as she saw Terezi start to sniff… The girl’s glare quickly was replaced by a grin, followed by some booming cackles. "And no, Vriska, being a giant wiggler who wets her pants at the sight of enemies near the west flank won’t help either!"


	4. Feferi (public peeing)

Feferi clutched herself through her skirt; of all the beaches she could have wondered into in the dream bubbles, she had to wander into the one with only one bathroom and a line of other girls aching to go. She cocked her head as she walked over, glancing quizzically up and down the line of desperate-looking girls. “Water you guys waiting for?” she called out. “We’re in the DR—EAMBUBBL—ES, sillies! You get to pee wherever the glub you feel like!” To prove her point she marched over to the side of the bathroom building, pulled her panties aside, and with an exaggerated sigh of relief started to piss against the wall. As she relieved herself, Feferi turned back to the line of girls with an encouraging grin.


	5. Rose/Jade (peeing in cup + drinking)

Jade held the empty glass up to the webcam, grinned, and asked, “Are you ready for the show?”

"Oh, yes, very much so," Rose moaned from her end. They had spent quite a while slowly stripping for each other, as well as doing other lewd things. By now Rose was leaning back in her chair, wearing nothing but a pair of panties with a very wet crotch, and stimulating herself through them with a small vibrator. Jade had quite a nice view to see Rose gently rock herself back and forth against the toy, shuddering with pleasure every so often. 

"Alright, here I go!" Jade bounded out of her chair and onto her desk, kneeling in front of the keyboard so that the camera was aimed at her naked crotch. No sooner had she stuck the clear glass between her legs than she let out a thick stream of warm urine into it. "Ahhhh!" she sighed happily, looking down as the bottom of the cup filled with her bubbly, yellow-tinted pee. Jade glanced at the screen as she continued peeing; Rose was staring with an elated grin on her face, and Jade giggled as she pictured Rose’s monitor displaying a high-def video of her relieving herself. Jade kept peeing for a while longer - fortunately she had chosen a very large cup - and it didn’t take much time before Rose’s gasps and moans became more desperate and then transformed into shouts of ecstasy. Jade watched her screen with a grin as she finished up her piss, the end of her stream dribbling into the almost-full glass right as Rose came down to earth from her orgasm and sat back up straight. 

"Mmm, that was incredible," Rose said, panting as she caught her breath. She blew a kiss to Jade as the girl plopped back down in her chair with a wide grin. 

"Haha I could tell! But Rose, you got yourself off before the second half of the show!" Jade stuck out her tongue playfully, before winking and bringing the glass up to her lips to take a small sip.


	6. Nepeta (indoor peeing)

Nepeta had always hated the feel of the litterbox sand underneath her feet. She appreciated that Equius had modified the bathroom in her guest room to be more like home, but it was definitely unnecessary to have the entire floor be a litterbox. Fortunately, she had quickly realized she could just avoid actually stepping into the room when it wasn’t necessary. So Nepeta wheeled her desk chair over to the door, and leaned back while bringing her feet up onto the cushion with her legs apart. She was only wearing panties on her lower half, so she just pulled them to the side before releasing a long arcing stream of urine into the room. Nepeta giggled as it pattered down on the kitty litter that covered the floor - what would Equius think if he knew she was using the bathroom like this?


	7. Latula and Meulin (litterbox peeing)

Latula jumped from foot to foot, waiting for the door to the nearest bathroom to open. Meulin always took so long in there, and what was worse was that she couldn’t even hear the knocking! Latula groaned to herself about how she shouldn’t have drank all of that mountain dew earlier. But there was nothing much she could do about that now… She started looking around the room for alternatives. There was the kitchen sink, but she didn’t want to pee on Meulin’s dishes. Then, there was the litterbox in the corner. That would be a bit weird, but she thought Meulin would be understanding, since it was getting to be an emergency. Latula hurriedly shuffled over to the corner, and pulled down her jeans and her red panties. She squatted over the box, and with a loud sigh she let go, her teal piss pouring onto the absorbent granules below.

At that point the bathroom door swung open, and Meulin bounded out. She stared at Latula with a surprised look for a moment, then started laughing excitedly. “Oh, Catula! Are mew roleplaying as a kitty? That’s so cute!!!”


	8. Meenah/Rose (golden showers)

Meenah squirmed a bit, hands in between her legs as she sat on Rose’s lap. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold it. And it certainly wasn’t helping that Rose was squeezing her tightly, with her face buried in Meenah’s breasts. “Cod, what’s even with you blabbermouth light heroes and your piss fet-fishes?” Meenah asked, rolling her eyes as she shifted around in her pink bikini. Rose didn’t move, instead opting to deliver her response by motorboating Meenah. Meenah sighed as she held Rose against her chest - the things she’d do for her fuckbuddies! Well, she decided she might as well get going with this. With a contented sigh she opened the floodgates, letting her warm pee start to spill out through her swimsuit and onto Rose’s thighs. She heard a muffled squeal from by her chest, and chuckled as she nuzzled against Rose’s head. “Damn, girl, you really like that, huh? Well, you betta, since yer gettin’ a full seadweller bladderful down there.”


	9. Vriska (peeing in potty)

Vriska grumbled, hands between her legs, as she glared down at the adult-sized childrens’ potty. What sort of cruel trick was this, leaving her only choice for a load gaper something suitable for wrigglers? But she had been getting increasingly desperate, and starting to care less and less about. And by now she was about to give in - so what if she had to piss in a potty, it was still perfectly functional as a toilet!!!!!!!! And she was a ruthless pirate, anyway, why should she give a crap where she chose to piss???????? With a giggle, Vriska got an idea. She stood in front of the potty and quickly undid her zipper and pulled her jeans and underwear down to her knees. Vriska held each side of her nook with her hands to aim. With a satisfied sigh, she started to spray a cerulean stream out in front of her, splashing down right into the middle of the potty. Vriska cheered to herself for her awesome aim, and let her pee start to fill the bowl of the potty for a moment. But then she grinned and swayed back and forth, allowing her stream to flow over the seat of the potty and even onto the carpet around it. She laughed to herself and kept aiming at the seat and floor until she was finished. Then she walked away smugly, leaving the wet blue mess as an expression of her displeasure.


	10. Nepeta (peeing on the beach)

Nepeta knew that beaches and litter boxes are two very different things, but just feeling the sand between her toes made her bladder twitch. Well, they weren’t that different if you really needed to go, were they? Especially if no one was around, which Nepeta looked in all directions to check was true. Contented that there was no one (and especially not Equius) to see, she hurried over to a nearby dune and squatted down next to it. She had barely pulled her bikini aside before she she let go with a big sigh of relief. After a few moments, Nepeta looked down to watch as her bladder drained. The green-tinted liquid had already transformed a small patch of dry sand into a wet clump, which was quickly expanding as her stream continued to spray over it. She giggled to herself - maybe it wasn’t so different from a litterbox, after all!


	11. Jane (omorashi + peeing in urinal)

Jane groaned as she finally found a bathroom in this godforsaken mall… with a line of 3 other ladies waiting. She shuffled back and forth a bit, pressing her hands against the crotch of her jeans. She could have shuffled forward towards the line, but she wasn’t sure she could hold herself for that long. Jane bounced back and forth, looking enviously at the men’s room on the other side of the hallway with the wide-open door.

Jane quickly realized what she needed to do. Her father always had a rule against her using her pranks or disguises to fool people in public, but this sort of emergency could certainly call for an exception! She quickly uncaptchalogued a fake mustache, a hat, and a blazer and put them on, disguising herself as a rugged manly detective. With her outfit in place, she took a deep breath and strode by the ladies’ room line and into the vacant men’s room. When the door clicked closed she breathed a sigh of relief - it was indeed a one-person bathroom, and she could lock the door behind her. 

She was about to make a beeline for the toilet in the corner of the room, but then the urinal next to it caught her attention. “Hoo hoo! As they say, when in Rome…” she muttered to herself, shuffling in front of the bathroom fixture and quickly pulling her jeans and panties down to her knees. Jane stood as close to the urinal as she could manage, positioning her crotch over the protruding base and leaning back. Then with a huge sigh, she relaxed, and her piss started to pour out in a thick stream onto the white porcelain.


	12. Mindfang (peeing off of boat)

Mindfang hated to use the washroom on her ship. It just seemed to be boring. It was much nicer to pee over the side of the deck. And the rum she’d drank with dinner was starting to get to her, so what better time than now? She had completed her rounds of the ship to make sure that everyone’s duties were being handled, and from the deck she could see the sunlight just starting to creep over the horizon - about time for the main crew to go to bed and the day guards to take over. 

With a sly grin, Mindfang walked over to the side of the ship facing the imminent sunrise. The guards nearby had been on the ship long enough to know what that particular smile meant, and they turned away to give their captain some privacy. The little bit of light illuminated the water below - it was mostly still, save for a small wake made by the ship. Mindfang quickly pulled her coat open, and reached underneath it to slide her tights partway down her thighs. She then held the rail she was perched against with one hand, and brought the other to hold herself to aim. With a chuckle she began to spray a stream of cerulean piss through the railing and down into the water below. Mindfang grinned at the sight of her pee glimmering in the twilight, and listened to see if she could hear it splash into the ocean below.


	13. Aradia + Feferi (omorashi + peeing out window)

When she was in the sea, she could pee whenever she wanted and where ever. Being on land and in someone else’s hive was different. She squirmed, sitting on Aradia’s couch as she tried to keep herself dry. She knew standing would let her burst. But Feferi also knew it was going to be a losing cause - she couldn’t hold it much longer. And she certainly didn’t want to wet herself on her friend’s couch or carpet! So with a gulp, she asked tentatively, “Um, Araydia?” 

"Yes, Feferi?" Aradia responded cheerily, looking up from whatever it was she had been tinkering with in the next room over. 

"Uh, whale, I reely need to pee! And I mean R-E-ELY R-E-ELY, I’m naut shore if I can get up without… you know…" Feferi said, the desperation clear in her voice. She blushed a bright shade of fuchsia, but consoled herself that at least this was less embarrassing than explaining a huge puddle. A little less, at least.

"Oh! Hmmm," Aradia said, walking into the room, evidently pondering what to do. Finally she grinned. "Oh, I know! Just focus on holding yourself tight for just a second longer…" Aradia quickly walked over to a window near the couch and threw it open.

"Um, orcay…" Feferi mumbled, squirming. Suddenly she felt herself start to float up into the air. She gave a little yelp in surprise, and a small spurt of pee escaped into the swimsuit she wore under her dress, but with a grunt Feferi held the rest in. She looked up to see Aradia focusing on using psionics to move her, and soon enough she was set down on the windowsill with her butt hanging out the window.

Feferi quickly reached down to pull the crotch of her swimsuit aside, and then let the floodgates open. A torrent of fuchsia piss poured out of her onto the ground outside Aradia’s hive, splattering onto the grass below. “Oh my gluuuuub…” Feferi whimpered in relief. She looked down to watch herself pee, her urine seeming to spray out endlessly. 

"Whew!" Aradia broke the silence after a while. "I’m glad we got that solved, and just in the nick of _time_!” she said with a wink and a grin, then walked over to the windowsill to give Feferi a hug. Feferi hugged back tentatively, evidently a bit uncomfortable - and Aradia realized why a moment later as she saw that a fuchsia stream was still spraying out of the girl. She pulled back with a sheepish grin. “Wow, I guess you ‘reely’ did have to go!”


	14. Rose/Kanaya (omorashi + peeing in trashcan)

Rose had never had to pee so badly from just water. Booze? Too many times. Not water. She really had to pee. She found out the bathroom was in use and ran to the next place she knew she could go. Kanaya’s room. She barged in and slammed the door closed behind her. Kanaya was sitting at her desk, working on something at her sewing machine; she looked up to see what the commotion was with a slightly annoyed expression.

"I’m terribly sorry to interrupt, dear, but I’m afraid the restroom is occupied and I have a quite urgent need to use the facilities," Rose said, her attempt at sounding calm belied by her squirming. 

"Oh dear, I see," Kanaya replied, swiveling her chair to face Rose. "I hope you haven’t been overindulging on your human soporific again?" 

"No! I don’t know why but I just… really need to pee," Rose grunted, squeezing her thighs together as a sudden pang of pressure came from her bladder. 

"Well, one must do what she must do," Kanaya said, standing up and reaching for the plastic trashcan she kept beneath her desk. Rose had made use of it when drunk many times, but hadn’t needed to pee in it sober before. With rainbow-drinker quickness, it only took a moment for Kanaya to place the container behind Rose’s legs, drop to her knees in front of the girl, and begin to lift her skirt out of the way.

"Thank you, Kanaya," Rose sighed as she squatted down to sit on the can. The motion made it too much for her to hold back, and a spurt of pee flowed into her panties. Rose decided it was best to leave them be, and just allowed herself to relax. Her piss flowed through the fabric of her underwear before splattering down into the wastebasket, soaking through the tissues and other pieces of garbage at the bottom. Kanaya leaned in closer, giving her a warm hug and holding her steady. Rose buried her face in her girlfriend’s shoulder, embarrassed but figuring she should wait for her bladder to empty before deciding what to do next.


	15. Crockertier Jane (peeing in trashcan)

Every single time she tried to rush to the bathroom, her tiaratop would send her right back again. It had been an hour, couldn’t the great and almighty empress at least give poor Jane a break from this menial work? She’d already baked at least a dozen cakes and prepared the icing for decorating them later, but the tiaratop insisted she stay and clean up her kitchen so she’d be ready for more baking later. So Jane stood at the sink, washing bowls and spoons and pans, but with her bladder nagging against the empress’s orders.

Seeing that some eggshells had been left at the bottom of the sink, Jane sighed and fished them out, opening up the cabinet below and sliding out the trashcan. She tossed the shells in, noting that it was nearly full and she would need to call a drone to empty it soon. Jane was just about to push the trash back to where it belonged under the sink when she got an idea. 

Jane rinsed her hands then dried them on the nearby towel, before proceeding to slide her tights down her thighs. She reached one hand to pull her underwear to the side and hold her skin to aim, and a moment later a yellow stream sprayed out from her and into the trashcan. It splattered over the garbage, flowing down the various plastic wrappers and soaking in to some of the paper towels. Jane sighed in relief, a small smile coming to her face. Surely the empress would commend her for her efficiency.


	16. Terezi (diapered pillow-humping)

Diapers and humping a pillow. What could be better? Not much at the moment for the blind Pyrope girl aside from… perhaps relieving her aching bladder. Terezi rolled over onto her stomach, pulling the warm blankets over her like a cocoon. Usually she hated waking up having to pee, but fortunately tonight she was wearing the right sort of underwear for it. 

Terezi buried her face in one pillow with a grin, while continuing to rub her crotch against the other one stuffed under the covers. The fluids from her nook were already soaking into the diaper and making a noticeable wet patch - she’d woken up from a pleasant dream that had left her horny, and once she’d realized she was in a perfect situation to wet herself, her arousal had gone into overdrive. And so she rutted against the pillow, letting the anticipation build for what she was about to do. 

Terezi’s body shuddered with pleasure after one particularly forceful gyration of her hips against the pillow. Satisfied with how close to orgasm she was, Terezi groaned needily and began to relax her bladder. Teal urine started to rush out, soaking into the padding under her vulva. It soon spread around, creating a warm wet patch that hugged her crotch. The soaked padding puffed up against the pillow and squished under her as she continued to grind her labia against the diaper and the diaper against the pillow. 

As her hot urine continued to spray into the padding and spread throughout the diaper, Terezi brought one hand down to her crotch. She pressed two fingers against the soggy diaper to put pressure on her clit, and started to hump against her hand and the pillow with even more determination. Terezi groaned as the urine-soaked garment rubbed against her vulva, the physical stimulation amplified by the arousal from satisfying her fetish. It didn’t take long for Terezi to bring herself to climax, and she giggled into her pillow as she continued rubbing for the duration of her orgasm.

When she was done, Terezi rolled over on her back with a huge grin. She was almost done pissing, but not quite, since she’d slowed down quite a bit to savor it and to make sure it all soaked in. Terezi left the hand between her legs to enjoy the warmth she was continuing to spread into the diaper, and with her other hand grabbed a nearby scalemate to hold close. She then settled back in to her pillow, letting her satisfied body drift off to sleep as the last bit of teal urine trickled out of her bladder.


	17. Aradia/Vriska (forced to pee outside)

"No!" exclaimed Vriska, standing in front of the door. "Team Charge lost, so you don’t get the luxury of using my gaper!" The game was over! Why, thought Aradia, as she tried to contain the unpleasant amount of liquid inside her from the long session. Why was she still doing this? "Just let me in!" she gasped.

"For the last time, no!!!!!!!!" Vriska said, slamming the door behind her and leaving Aradia there to whimper for a moment. The girl squeezed her thighs together as she glanced around for other places to relieve herself. She could just go in the yard, but there wasn’t much privacy and she didn’t really care to have Vriska or any of the other bluebloods in the neighborhood watching her. 

Suddenly, Aradia realized something with a giggle. Vriska’s doorway was probably the most secluded place around - and if Vriska wasn’t going to let her use an actual load gaper, Aradia would just have to use her hive as one instead. Wasting no time in pulling up her skirt and tugging her panties to the side, Aradia let out a thick stream of red urine on the patio, the doorstep, and the door itself. 

Aradia groaned in relief as she emptied her bladder, making sure to splash her piss stream around and make a mess while she was here. It was supposed to rain sometime soon, but she hoped Vriska would notice the puddle before it did. As she finished up, Aradia got an idea that she couldn’t help but grin about. With the last drops of pee dribbling out, she started mashing the doorbell, hoping to ring it enough times to annoy Vriska and make her come to the door again. Aradia then floated away, leaving her rival to see the consequences of not letting her use the load gaper.


	18. Vriska/Terezi (blackrom golden showers)

"God daaaaaaaammit Terezi, I know I lost that stupid bet, but do you really need to go right now? We’re at the middle of FLARPing here!" Losing a bet and becoming Terezi’s personal urinal to be peed on was tough. But she couldn’t renege on something like that, not with her kismesis.

"Yes, Vriska! It happens sometimes. Don’t you remember that last time you had to squat in the weeds while I covered for you?" Terezi said, glaring at Vriska. "It’s important to get it done quickly so we don’t lose any more ground! So c’mon, get to it." She tapped her cane impatiently.

"Ugh, fiiiiiiiine. You’re so gross,” Vriska grumbled, getting down on her knees and unzipping the top of her Mindfang outfit to expose her breasts, like she was supposed to. “But maaaaaaaan do you really gotta do it on my nice costume?”

"Hah, I think it’s appropriate for a scoundrel like your ancestor!" Terezi grinned, walking up in front of Vriska. She pulled the robes of her Redglare costume out of the way and tugged down her tights and underwear, exposing her teal nook. Terezi quickly held the skin of her crotch to aim, and let go a stream of teal urine. She gave an exaggerated sigh of relief before cackling. 

"Ughhhhhhhh,” Vriska groaned as the warm liquid hit her body and started to flow down her skin, soaking into her clothing. But she couldn’t take her eyes off of Terezi’s vulva as the piss flowed out, and she couldn’t help her own body’s shudder of sudden arousal at her situation. Her own nook suddenly ached with anticipation, and by the time Terezi’s pee started to flow down to her crotch Vriska’s fluids had gotten a head start on dampening her panties. “Ughhhhhhhh!” Vriska groaned again, trying to sound disgusted but doing a poor job of masking her horniness.

Finally, Terezi’s stream died down, and the girl gave one last squeeze to spray a bit more piss against Vriska’s breasts. “Ahhhh! That feels much better,” Terezi said smugly as Vriska zipped up her jacket again and examined just how drenched her clothes were. After a moment, Terezi cleared her throat conspicuously. “Ahem! Don’t tell me you’re forgetting the last part of your duties!” 

Vriska grumbled, but leaned in to complete her task. She pressed her nose against Terezi’s crotch and stuck out her tongue, licking up and down the girl’s labia and catching the droplets of piss and that clung to Terezi’s skin. She could taste Terezi’s arousal too, and grumbled more as she thought about her kismesis getting off on doing such a humiliating thing to her.

Finally Vriska leaned away and stood up, and Terezi quickly pulled her pants back up. She turned to Vriska with a grin, uncaptchaloguing a bottle of soda and slurping at it. “Mmm, I think I might end up needing to use my urinal again when we’re on the way home. And since we’ll be done FLARPing then I think I might insist you spend a little longer licking me clean afterwards,” she laughed, patting Vriska’s damp butt with her cane.


	19. Vriska (diaper wetting + masturbation)

Vriska knew she liked wearing diapers, thanks to the gaming she had done. Now she was curious about how it would feel to fuck herself while wearing one and perhaps relieving herself. It was something she’d pondered idly before, but today she was especially horny after having not gotten herself off for a few days. She had been busy with her MMO this morning, and while she hadn’t needed to piss her diaper yet she was surprising herself with the pangs of arousal the idea gave her.

Now Vriska had a bit of time for a break, and conveniently enough a full bladder. She leaned back in her chair and rubbed herself through the padding of her diaper with a moan - it already felt a little bit puffed up from just how wet her nook was. She pulled the diaper down her thighs a bit to see the blue spot her arousal had made on the padding, and the glisten it had left on her vulva. God, she really needed this. Vriska reached over to a nearby drawer and pulled out her two favorite vibrators. One was a small bullet vibe, which Vriska turned on and slipped inside of herself before pulling the diaper tight over her crotch again. The second vibrator was much larger and more powerful, and Vriska leaned back to start rubbing it over her crotch. 

Vriska moaned deeply from the dual stimulation the two vibrators provided. The bullet vibe massaged her from the inside in all of the right ways, and the handheld one kneaded the padding of the diaper against her vulva in just the way she craved. With some relieved gasps, she leaned back a bit farther and closed her eyes, sliding her free hand up her shirt to play with her nipple, and rocking her hips to grind her clit against the pressure of the vibrator. The blissful sensations built up quickly, and with a long, low groan Vriska came.

The orgasm lasted a while, with Vriska’s fluids gushing out and soaking into the diaper, encouraged by the continued applications of the vibrators. After finishing, she laid back in her chair with a smile to catch her breath. But she certainly wasn’t done! If she was going to get herself off, she might as well do it a few times - even eight if she was feeling particularly frisky, though that left her pretty sore thereafter. 

As Vriska’s afterglow died down and her arousal picked up again, certainly encouraged by the bullet vibe still going, her bladder started to remind her of the other bodily need she’d been neglecting. Vriska sighed with a smile and relaxed, letting her pee trickle out into the diaper. The padding puffed up with her hot cerulean urine, and it pressed pleasantly against her crotch. She pressed the handheld vibrator against it, gasping with delight as it massaged the freshly-wet padding against her vulva. She grinned and began to play with her nipples and buck her hips again - she could already tell that the combined bliss of slowly pissing as she stimulated herself was going to make her second orgasm just as quick as her first. And maybe if she relieved herself leisurely enough she could get yet another one in before she finally emptied her bladder fully!


	20. Vriska/Aradia (blackrom pee drinking)

Vriska watched with horror at the other side of the classroom, where her kismesis Aradia was capping off a bottle of cola before imediately opening another one. Vriska’s heart sank, knowing that when break starts, all this caffeine will go down her gullet, but not before going through Aradia’s bladder. Aradia caught her glance and grinned over to Vriska’s side of the room - Vriska could only glare back and look down at her desk in frustration.

Vriska briefly wondered she even put up with this humili8ion, but she was suddenly reminded why as she noticed a growing dampness in her panties. God, that Megido infuriated her so much, but damn if she wasn’t the best lay Vriska ever had. And as much as she cursed her libido and her kinks, after every class Vriska still found herself headed towards the designated bathroom in the basement of the archaeology library on campus.

Aradia always made it there ahead of her - like she was made of time or something - and would push Vriska against the wall into a hatesnog as soon as she walked in, locking the door with her psionic powers. And every time, Vriska would find herself being pushed to her knees and Aradia baring her lower half in front of her. She’d complain and object, of course - no kismesitude would be complete without lots of arguing over sex. But the other option was to watch Aradia waste her piss in the toilet and then walk out, and ultimately Vriska always found herself pressing her lips against Aradia’s vulva. 

And then Aradia would piss. She didn’t make it easy for Vriska by holding back her powerful stream at all - but in the interest of maintaining her dignity for the rest of the day Vriska had learned to glup it all down. The taste was a bit acrid but familiar enough by now. It always felt shameful and humiliating - certainly not helped by Aradia’s smug comments about how Vriska was most useful as a urinal - but that just added to the surging arousal the act would send through Vriska’s body. Vriska wasn’t sure why this was the thing that got her off the most, but that was why she put up with it - sometimes she could even come in her panties without touching herself, before Aradia had even finished relieving herself. 

After Aradia finished pissing, of course, she would insist she be licked clean, and Vriska would oblige with oral sex. And then Aradia would help Vriska get off once or twice more, and give her the opportunity to take a piss of her own. Occasionally she was feeling willing to trade places and eat Vriska out while drinking her pee, an opportunity to turn the tables that Vriska always savored. More often, though, she pulled Vriska’s pants down and sat her on the sink for more hatesnogs, and Vriska pissed through her underwear while Aradia fingered her through them. And then, as soon as they were done, Aradia would be gone. Vriska would change into one of her spare pairs of panties, and go about the rest of her day with the weird feeling of Aradia’s piss sloshing around in her stomach. It would usually leave her so worked up that she needed to find some private time to get herself off hour or so for the rest of the day. 

With all of these thoughts racing through her head, Vriska didn’t snap back to reality until someone slammed the door to the next classroom over. She looked up at the clock - shit, she had wasted four minutes fantasizing about fucking Aradia in the bathroom. Her panties felt cold and wet with her fluids, and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Looking to the front of the room, she found the professor already erasing whatever they had written in the meanwhile. Vriska grumbled to herself as she peered over at the notebook of the troll sitting next to her. For all of this trouble she better have a damn good lay waiting for her in that library bathroom.


	21. Roxy (peeing in potty)

When Jane asked Roxy if she wanted to hang out while Jane babysat, Roxy didn’t imagine that she’d be locked out of the bathroom when she needed it most. Biting her lip, she stared at the bright pink potty in the corner of the room. Roxy squirmed a bit as she sat on the couch, holding her crotch, but she knew she would lose this battle with time before long. 

Roxy’s silent struggle was soon interrupted by a door opening and then closing. “Hoo hoo!” Jane said quietly, emerging from the bedroom of the child she was babysitting. “I think I’ve gotten that rascally kiddo off to bed! She really liked the detective story I told her.” She looked over at Roxy, and then frowned. “I suppose I am seeing that you haven’t swallowed your pride and urinated in the utility sink over by the laundry machines?” 

"Janeeeey!" Roxy whimpered. "No, I haven’t. I just… can’t, not in the apartment of some random peeps I don’t even know." 

"Roxy, sheesh! I mean, I will admit it certainly isn’t ideal. But considering she managed to lock the bathroom door and we don’t have a key…" Jane sighed, motioning towards the child’s room. "And it’s not like we have any better options here! Wetting yourself on the couch would no doubt be much more embarrassing than relieving yourself in a sink." 

"Well…" Roxy bit her tongue for a moment. "Um, I was kind of thinking…" She lowered her head, unable to quite admit her shameful idea, but motioned over towards the potty on the other side of the room.

"Hm?" It took a moment for Jane to catch Roxy’s drift. "Oh. Well, yes, I mean, I suppose that is a designated urine receptacle of sorts. So I guess you could use it if it made you more comfortable. Though we are just going to end up emptying it in the sink afterwards, you realize?" 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I dunno, it just feels less weird this way. So I guess I gotta do what I gotta do," Roxy said with a sigh, steeling herself to move. With a grunt she got up, and waddled over towards the potty with her hands wedged between her legs. She whimpered from the displeasure of how much she had to pee, but soon was standing in front of the potty. She awkwardly dropped to her knees, gasping a bit as she clamped her muscles to keep her bladder from leaking now.

Roxy got straight up on her knees in front of the potty, and quickly hiked up her skirt. After a deep breath, she made one quick motion to slide her legs apart, pull the crotch of her panties to the side, and shove the bowl of the potty underneath herself. With a deep groan of relief, she finally let herself go, a thick stream of urine spraying out from her and splattering into the plastic bowl below.

Roxy lowered herself down on top of the potty, her butt touching the plastic seat as she relieved herself while kneeling over it backwards. The sound of a stream splattering against plastic was soon replaced by the sound of liquid splashing into itself. Roxy felt like she kept pissing forever, moaning and whimpering from time to time from the overwhelming satisfaction of relief.

Finally, Roxy finished, and she collapsed back to sit on the floor behind her. The bowl of the potty was almost filled to the brim with her yellow-tinted piss - she could barely believe she’d managed to hold all of that in her bladder. Roxy stared for a moment longer, before Jane came over to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Golly, you really had to go! Though I daresay that wasn’t the intended way to use one of those," Jane said, sounding upbeat, and smiling down warmly at her embarrassed friend. "Anyway, I suppose we should get on with emptying that, shouldn’t we?"


	22. Nepeta/Female Karkat (golden showers)

Nepeta purred in delight and flopped back on the bed in bliss, enjoying the afterglow of her orgasm. God, getting good head was amazing, and especially when it came from her long-time crush! Or rather, an alternate-timeline version of her long-time crush. Nepeta had used the dreambubble dating website that Sollux had set up, and to her delight had found an instance of Karkat who was interested in hooking up with her. This Karkat happened to be a girl from a genderswapped timeline, but it didn’t particularly matter to Nepeta - she was still Karkat, in all of her adorably grumpy glory. Someday Nepeta would need to ask Aradia where all of these strange timelines even came from, but for now she was too busy getting laid. 

Karkat got up and plopped down on the bed next to Nepeta with a grumble, and Nepeta quickly curled up around her. Karkat groaned a bit, but nonetheless she reciprocated Nepeta’s hug. “I guess it sounds like you liked that, huh? It’s good to know I’m not totally useless at everything. Goddamn it, past me can go fuck herself for thinking that she’d be awful at oral sex.” 

Nepeta giggled - Karkat’s caliginous rants towards her past and future selves never ceased to be entertaining. She would have let her girlfriend go on, but at the moment she was starting to have a pressing urge from her bladder to take care of. And fortunately enough, this Karkat had just admitted that she had a watersports fetish. “Psst, Karkitty! Guess what? I think I’m ready to do the thing we talked about!” 

"Huh?" Karkat took a moment to move away from her train of thought of self-hatred. "Oh. Well, okay, I mean, if you want. You don’t have to do it, you can just tell me how gross I’m being."

"I told mew I don’t mind! And kinks are purrfectly normal," Nepeta leaned over to kiss Karkat on the lips, then hopped up to straddle the naked girl. Nepeta marveled for a moment at how incredible Karkat looked below her, then got down to business, relaxing her bladder and letting a green-tinted stream flow out onto Karkat’s breasts. As she looked down at the delight that shone through Karkat’s eyes as the girl began to touch herself, Nepeta couldn’t help but giggle excitedly. She was pretty sure she was going to give herself a new fetish for doing this!


	23. Vriska/Terezi (peeing in cup)

It was a cold afternoon, and Vriska was huddled up in a tiny thin blanket in Terezi’s hive. Meanwhile, her host was wrapped up with the best of self-warming technological marvels that kept her nice and tight. “You know, these things have one disadvantage, I can’t go to the loadgaper with them on.” Terezi explained. “I’ll let you under my blanket if you help me with that.”

Vriska groaned as she slurped at the straw in the gigantic cup of soda she had gotten on the way to her friend’s hive. “You can go to the load gaper on your blanket if you want! I might have to show you how if you keep being obnoxious about it,” she grumbled. Vriska sipped at her soda again, and shivered a bit - in retrospect the cold beverage probably hadn’t helped her situation. And as fun as it would be to get revenge on Terezi by pissing on her nice blanket, Vriska did kind of wish she could be under it too. “Anyway what do you mean, help you with that? Do you want me to drink your gross teal piss or something else dumb?”

"Hot! I didn’t know you got off on doing things like that," Terezi cackled loudly, grinning at Vriska. She then shifted back to a more serious tone, though still with a smug grin. "Or, you know, you could just find me something that I could piss in without moving. And hold it for me and make sure it doesn’t spill!"

"Ewwwwwwww!" Vriska responded, slurping at her soda again but finding that she’d reached the bottom. She pulled off the lid and gulped down the last little bit of liquid at the bottom, leaving a small pile of ice. Looking at the cup for a moment, Vriska got an idea, and sighed. "Well, okay, how about you go in this empty cup? And then let me under your nice warm blanket?"

"Sure! Bring it over here," Terezi said, and Vriska complied. Terezi was laying on the couch, fully wrapped in her blanket, but when Vriska came over she shifted her position a bit. Vriska couldn’t help but feel a pang of arousal as Terezi moved to the very edge of the couch cushions and parted the blanket to reveal the red panties covering her crotch, and then reached to pull those aside and expose her teal nook. "Alright, now hold it under here," Terezi motioned. She rolled a bit so her crotch was pointed a bit downwards and was hanging slightly off the couch - really making sure that she wouldn’t even drip on her blanket or her furniture.

Vriska grumbled again, but moved the cup to Terezi’s crotch. Terezi adjusted her hand to hold the skin near her labia to aim, and then with an exaggerated sigh began to relieve herself. Her stream of hot teal urine sprayed out into the oversized soda cup, running down the side and pooling at the bottom, quickly melting away the little bit of ice that was left. “Ugh, you’re so gross,” Vriska grumbled at her friend as Terezi’s flowing pee made the cup heavier in her hands. But there was something oddly alluring about watching Terezi taking a piss, though Vriska never would have admitted it.

Soon enough, though, Terezi’s stream waned, and ended after one last deliberate spurt. Vriska looked down at the teal liquid - she had gotten such a large soda that Terezi’s bladder couldn’t even fill the cup halfway. Meanwhile, Terezi replaced her panties and wrapped herself up again in her blanket while wiggling to the back of the couch. She grinned up at Vriska. “Ahh, that feels better! So alright, you can come and join me. As long as you follow the rules - no pants, and I get to be big spoon!” Terezi cackled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Vriska rolled her eyes, not that she objected to some pantsless cuddling. She set the cup of teal urine on the floor and quickly removed her shoes, socks, jacket, and jeans, shivering a bit in the cold air as she was left just wearing her panties and a tank top. Vriska was just about to dive under the blanket to its reprieve of warmth when she looked down at the cup of Terezi’s pee again. All of that soda she had drank was starting to get to her, and watching Terezi take a leak certainly didn’t help. Vriska had been putting off using the load gaper herself - Terezi’s bathroom was even colder than the rest of her hive, somehow - but now she realized she had another option. She reached for the cup again, and looked down at Terezi. "Just hold on for a sec, I gotta take a piss too."

Terezi just cackled and sniffed conspicuously towards Vriska’s crotch. Vriska rolled her eyes and shifted herself to a wide stance so that she could hold the cup between her legs with one hand. With the other, she reached down to pull the crotch of her spiderweb-design panties aside. Vriska had to focus on relaxing herself for a moment before she could start to pee, but soon enough a cerulean stream started to flow, splashing noisily on top of Terezi’s piss. Vriska sighed contentedly and watched as the two colors of urine mixed together, hers darkening the blue of the liquid in the cup. Terezi continued her sniffing towards what Vriska was doing, before giggling and declaring, “Smells like someone pissing on a field of blueberries!”

"You’re so weird," Vriska sighed, continuing to urinate into the cup. Wanting to finish up and get under the warm blanket, she squeezed her muscles repeatedly to spray out the contents of her bladder as quickly as she could. Vriska was a bit surprised at how much she ended up having to pee - the soda was hitting her harder than she’d realized - but finally she finished. She’d certainly had to go more than Terezi had, and by now the cup was well over half full with their combined bluish piss. Vriska set the cup on a nearby table, re-affixing the lid just to be safe. "Alright, that’s done, now lemme under the blanket!"

Terezi grinned and unwrapped the blanket from around herself. Vriska quickly sat down on the part of the blanket atop the couch cushions, moaning happily as the technology responded to her cold butt with a burst of warmth. Vriska quickly lay down, shoving her butt against Terezi’s crotch before backing the rest of her body up against the girl. Terezi laughed and wrapped the blanket around the two of them, with her hands just so happening to land on Vriska’s breasts. And Vriska wasn’t surprised at all that she soon felt the wetness of Terezi’s tongue against the back of her neck. Under other circumstances Vriska probably would have responded to Terezi’s affections somehow, but at the moment she was too preoccupied with letting the warmth of the blanket envelop her. So Vriska just sighed and slid backwards a bit more, pressing herself more firmly against her much-warmer friend.


	24. Redglare (diaper wetting)

Redglare sat at her desk in her office, dutifully filling out the paperwork to go with the day's arrests and executions. She always did her recordkeeping meticulously, even if some of the other legislacerators slacked off, and Redglare prided herself on being efficient about it in spite of that. She was in the zone now, writing furiously with one hand even as she reached with the other to take another gulp of coffee. Drinking more liquid reminded her of the growing urge from her bladder. 

Redglare always used to hate having to break her concentration to get up and go to the bathroom. Fortunately, nowadays she didn't have to - with her free hand she reached down to her crotch, poking through her clothes to feel the presence of the sleek undergarment she wore under her panties. Diaper technology on Alternia was such that a thin layer of material could absorb multiple bladderfuls of troll urine. Redglare always wore one these days - partly for situations like now where she would rather not get up, occasionally so that she wouldn't need to stop for a potty break in the middle of tracking down criminals, but mostly because she enjoyed it. Today Redglare had been out and about, and relieved herself on all manners of walls, trees, and bushes, but not yet in her pants. 

With a mischievous grin, Redglare shifted back in her chair, letting her slide her free hand right up against her crotch. With a happy sigh, she relaxed her bladder and released her teal urine. The warm liquid soaked into the absorbent padding surrounding her crotch, puffing it up against her palm. Redglare continued working on her reports as she urinated, letting her pee out slowly and savoring the feeling of the expanding diaper. Her hand could feel the radiating warmth of her piss even through the fabric of her clothes, and Redglare couldn't help but gently buck her hips against the now-soggy diaper.

By the time Redglare had finished peeing, she had filled out three more pages of her report, and her once-discreet undergarment was now puffed up like a warm, soggy pillow between her legs. Redglare was grinning broadly, and she was sure she was blushing quite a bit from arousal from what she'd just done. She certainly appreciated the perks of having a private office - and fortunately there were no laws against relieving yourself at your desk! Nor were there any laws against masturbating there, for that matter. So Redglare began to gently knead her free hand against her crotch, rubbing the warm squishy diaper on her vulva, all the while still filling out paperwork with her other hand.


	25. Damara/Meulin (diaper wetting + sex)

"OMG Pawmara guess what???" Meulin's voice rang out from the nearby hall, and Damara barely had time to look up from her book before the overexcited troll bounced into the room. Damara waved hello, and Meulin briefly waved back before reaching down to pull up her skirt, revealing that she was wearing a diaper. "OMG OMG OMG I was so horny and I really have to pee and I realized I could come to my best furriend with benefits!"

Damara grinned and set the book aside. She had grown to like Meulin, and these days they spent a lot of time together watching anime, writing fanfics, and of course fooling around in bed. And Damara could always make time to indulge their favorite mutual fetish. She made a few lewd gestures, adding in some sexual solicitations in troll sign language, and then patted her lap to invite Meulin to sit down. 

"Eeeeee!" Meulin squealed excitedly and bounded over, plopping her butt down on Damara's lap. The two girls embraced tightly, and wasted no time in pressing their lips together to begin to make out. After a moment, Damara shifted one of her hands down towards Meulin's thighs. The girl slid her legs apart and shifted her crotch forward to give Damara better access, and soon enough Damara's hand was firmly against Meulin's diapered crotch. 

Damara started to rub back and forth, and in a few seconds she was rewarded with a gush of warmth against her hand as Meulin began to relieve herself. Meulin's hot urine quickly started to spread out and soak into the padding, transforming the bottom of the diaper from being nearly skintight to becoming a bloated, soggy pillow for her crotch. Damara eagerly pressed her hand against the warm, squishy garment, continuing to rub it back against Meulin's pissing vulva. 

Meulin's deep sighs of relief made it clear that the girl was peeing herself at full force, which was further corroborated by the speed at which the front and the back of the diaper were starting to puff up. And Meulin also made it obvious she was appreciating the rubbing; soon enough she was rocking her crotch purposefully against Damara's hand and letting out plenty of moaning squeals of pleasure. Damara held Meulin tighter with the arm she had around the girl's back, taking the opportunity to place her hand firmly on one of Meulin's breasts as well. With her other hand she kneaded the soaked diaper more and more aggressively against Meulin's crotch. Damara closed her eyes and enjoyed the experience as their kissing descended into lusty snogging and Meulin bucked her hips ever more aggressively. Damara wasn't sure when exactly Meulin finished taking her piss, but there was no mistaking the start of her orgasm a short while later - the cat troll's squeals of pleasure surely echoed across multiple dreambubbles before she was done.


	26. Jade/Nepeta (pee drinking)

"Ahhhh," Nepeta purred, burying her fact against her girlfriend's breasts. "That was purrfectly pawesome, Jade!" 

"Yes!" Jade responded, holding Nepeta tightly. The two of them had spent the last hour or so fucking each other silly, and now had taken a bit of a break to snuggle up naked on the bed. Their bodies were both glistening with sweat and in each other's fluids, and the sheet below them was thoroughly soaked - not that it mattered because they made sure to keep a plastic sheet below it. "The only question is, should we do another round or two before we get cleaned up?"

"Hmmmmm," Nepeta said, then paused for a moment to motorboat Jade's breasts. Both girls laughed heartily at that, and then Nepeta continued, "Well, AC is not really sure! But she does know that she needs to take a litterbox break. And she thinks she knows where Jade would want to see her pee." 

"My face!" Jade said with a delighted giggle. "I mean, GG says her face! She is furry thirsty after all of that and thinks her cute kitty friend could help her out a bit." Jade's fetishes for golden showers and especially for pee drinking were hardly a secret, and Nepeta enjoyed some pee play as well. Jade squealed with delight as she squeezed Nepeta tightly for a moment longer, before letting go. She pondered for a moment, then added, "Oooh! I have an idea! You should go back here and pee in my mouth from behind my head." 

Nepeta pulled herself up and scrambled over to kneel on the bed beyond where Jade's head was laying. Jade looked up at her crotch with a mischievous grin and made some lewd gestures, and Nepeta couldn't help but giggle in response. "Okay, AC is in purrsition! Though she is kind of curious why Jade wants her to pee furrom up here! Unless it's just so she can admire Jade's sexy body." It did give her a nice view, from Jade's head just below where she was kneeling to her crotch and legs farther down the bed.

Jade flashed a wide grin. "Jade likes it when Nepeta admires her, but she has a plan too! She kind of has to piss as well so she was thinking a 2x Golden Shower Combo!" With that, Jade folded her own knees and curled her body a bit to direct her crotch forward, and then reached down to hold the skin on either side of her vulva to aim. She sighed happily as she let out a spurt of pee onto the bed, followed by a thick yellow stream that she directed up into the air and splatter back down onto her belly. Jade shifted her hips a bit more and aimed higher, squeezing harder with a grunt, and soon her piss formed an arc into the air that reached almost to Nepeta's eye level before splattering back down on Jade's face.

"Furry impressive!" Nepeta clapped excitedly for a moment, then moved a hand down to her own vulva. "AC thinks she should add her half of the combo! Though it's more of a cute green shower in her case." Nepeta smiled and leaned forward, aiming herself, then let go with a sigh of relief. A stream of green-tinted urine sprayed out of her and onto Jade's forehead, and she quickly directed it towards Jade's mouth. 

"Yay!" Jade squealed in delight, leaving her mouth open to slurp at the two sources of urine flowing at her face. Her own pee splattered haphazardly all around her face and head, no longer a coherent flow by the time it got back down to her face, though more than a bit of it made its way into her mouth. Nepeta's stream, on the other hand, stayed together as a strong stream that sprayed directly from her vulva into Jade's open mouth barely a foot away. 

"Oh yessssss," Nepeta said with a giggle as she continued to relieve herself, quite enjoying the lewd sight in front of her. She could see Jade's mouth quickly fill up with her bubbly green-tinted piss, until it started to flow out at the corners. Jade quickly closed her mouth to swallow, letting Nepeta's stream patter against her lips. When her mouth reopened it was empty, but her girlfriend's flowing urine quickly collected in it again until the next time Jade swallowed. All the while, Jade's own pee rained down on her face. "AC is furry glad that she gets to mark her purritory like this!" Nepeta said cheerily, "She considers claiming Jade's mouth to be of utmost impurrtance because of how good Jade is at nook-licking! And kissing, too."

Jade started to laugh in response, causing the mouthful of pee she had to start to spill out down her cheeks. She quickly composed herself and swallowed what was left, before letting Nepeta's stream refill it once again. The two of them continued to piss without saying anything, the only sounds coming from their streams noisily splattering down on Jade's face and into her mouth. A small pool of liquid started to outline where Jade's body pressed against the sheet below her and the plastic layer beneath it, mostly yellow but with a slight green tinge. Nepeta's bladder provided a few more mouthfuls for Jade as the troll entertained herself by watching the impressive arc of Jade's urine in front of her. Soon enough, though, Jade's stream died down until the last few squirts only flowed over her belly and crotch. 

Nepeta continued pissing into Jade's mouth for a bit longer, but soon her bladder emptied as well. Jade leaned in to swallow as much of the warm green liquid as she could, though the last few drops just dribbled onto her hair. Nepeta sighed contentedly as she finished, then grinned down at Jade, who grinned back just as gleefully. "Ahhh! AC really needed to go! She's glad to have such a purrfect matesprit to use as a load gaper." 

"Jade is happy to be of service!" the other girl responded with a giggle. Nepeta crawled back over Jade's body and lay down on top of her again, not at all minding the new wetness that pressed against her skin. The girls embraced again and kissed, with Nepeta eager to taste her own urine on Jade's lips. When they pulled away, Jade added, "Next time I think I'll have to bark you as my furritory! But for now I wanna yiff some more."

Nepeta gave a soft moan as she got up on her hands and knees, straddling Jade's crotch. She lowered herself down, and the two girls positioned themselves so that their bare vulvas pressed against each other. Nepeta started to gently grind back and forth, moving her hands to cup Jade's breasts. "Yes, aftfur that AC is ready for a few more purrgasms!"


	27. Vriska and Terezi (casual wetting)

"8oom! Headshot!" Vriska shouted out, pumping her fist through the air before quickly returning her hand to her controller. She and Terezi had been starting a marathon through the co-op mode of this human video game called "Halo" that Roxy had introduced them to. It was a bit less technologically advanced than the games they'd had on Alternia, but it was engrossing enough. 

"Nice. Now go and shoot the rest of them, unless you want me to get all of the kills," Terezi said with a gleeful cackle. They had two TVs set up next to each other, one for Vriska to look at, and the other so that Terezi could get right up in front of to lick and sniff at the screen. The dreambubble they were in was configured like a cozy living room - the only problem was that the memory didn't have any air conditioning, so the bubble was a bit unpleasantly hot and humid. The girls had ended up playing in their underwear - a blue tank top and black spiderweb-themed panties for Vriska, and a red bra and scalemate-pattern boxers for Terezi. Vriska was comfortable enough splayed out on the couch with her light clothing, and she couldn't object to the nice view of Terezi's body she had.

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Vriska grinned and zoomed in with the sniper rifle again, shifting her position on the couch as she did so. The motion made her grimace as she was reminded of a pesky bodily function that needed to be taken care of - the drinks they'd had at the start of the game had made their way to her bladder. "Um, Terezi? You wanna take a gaper break sometime soon?" 

"What?" Terezi said in a mocking tone of surprise. "Does little Vriska need to use the potty in the wiggler girl's room?" She stopped to cackle for a moment. "Funny, I thought a certain someone around here insisted that we were going to play all of the way through without stopping."

"Hmph." Vriska wasn't sure how to respond, since she had indeed said that without really considering the implications. "But I really gotta peeeeeeee!" 

"Well then pee!" Terezi said, shrugging as she leaned in to lick her screen again. "No one's stopping you." 

"What, on the couch? Ewwwwwwww, you're gross." Vriska didn't sound particularly bothered at the idea, though - she and Terezi had a tendency to piss in plenty of unseemly places, especially in the dreambubbles, and on the couch would hardly be the worst they'd done.

"Or on the floor or wherever you want! I mean it'll just go away when the bubble changes. Anyway, speaking of taking a piss..." Terezi continued to lick her way across the screen, shooting enemies, but she shifted her kneeling stance to stick her butt farther out behind her. She cackled softly, and a moment later a wet teal patch appeared on the bottom of the fabric and a trickle of liquid started to flow off. "Latula was telling me that if you wanna be a rad powergamegirl you have to whizz yourself sometimes! Are you rad enough, Vriska?" 

"Hmph!" Vriska said again, watching the teal liquid pour through Terezi's boxers and soak into the carpet below. She wanted to make fun of both of the Pyropes for their pants-pissing antics, but it was hard to do so when they could lord it over her as part of why they were better at all of these video games. And besides, Vriska quickly resigned herself to doing the same thing - she didn't mind wetting her panties, really, and if she took the time to hold them aside to piss on the floor then Terezi would surely make fun of her for not having both hands on the controller to play. So with a defeated sigh Vriska shifted to perch herself to the edge of the couch, and relaxed her bladder a bit. She was a bit surprised by how quickly her warm urine gushed into her underwear, and how much of a relief it was. "Ahhhhhhhh!" 

Terezi cackled in amusement. "I think your cute panties are a great load gaper!" Before Vriska could question what Terezi meant by that, the girl added, "Also take out that sniper over on the left, sheesh."

Vriska grumbled and moved her character to shoot the enemy Terezi was complaining about. Meanwhile, she continued to piss through her panties - the fabric against her crotch was thoroughly soaked with her warm urine by now, and her stream continued to spray through it and splatter down to the carpet below. Vriska glanced down at the sizable blue puddle spreading out below her before turning her attention back to the game. However, she continued to steal glances over at Terezi, observing as the other girl continued to wet herself too and create her own puddle. 

Finally, Terezi finished peeing, the stream flowing off of the edge of her boxers decreasing to a trickle of liquid dripping off. Vriska continued pissing for a while longer, shooting at a few more enemies while her urine gushed out, until she finally finished too. Vriska sighed deeply as she let a few last drops of urine dribble off of her drenched underwear. She couldn't help but smirk when she took a glance down to see that her puddle was much bigger than Terezi's - at least she could beat the girl at something here! 

"Ahh, alright, potty break over," Vriska said with a sigh, sliding back into the couch. When she got a chance she couldn't help but slide her hand down to her panties and feel the wet fabric, before going back to playing. "Aww yeah, a warthog! I call driving!"


	28. Vriska/Terezi (golden showers)

"Fuck," Vriska said with a satisfied groan, continuing to hold Terezi's head lightly against her bare thighs and crotch. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

"Yes, that's about how many times I fucked you with my tongue," Terezi replied, pulling her head back and grinning up. Vriska smiled back down, fiddling with one of her braids. The two of them had met up in the dreambubbles not too long ago and had their reconciliation, and it didn't take too long for all of their sexual frustration to come pouring out. Their clothes quickly came off and they proceeded to finger, lick, and scissor each other to some much-needed orgasms. Once the initial burst of fucking was over, there was some naked cuddling, followed by Terezi getting on her knees and Vriska standing in front of her with her legs apart. They'd been like that for quite a while now, and Vriska had gotten quite a reminder of how good Terezi was with her mouth.

"Mmmmmmmm, yep, it was great." Vriska sighed and stretched out a bit. She was blushing a deep blue that she was sure Terezi could smell clearly. The only thing interrupting her post-orgasmic bliss was a nagging urge from her bladder - but at the same time, all of the sex left her emboldened to want to try something. "Hey 8a8e? Remember how a long time ago you wanted me to... you know? On your 8oo8s?" 

"Maybe I would if you weren't being so vague!" Terezi flashed a cheeky grin that made Vriska pretty sure the girl knew exactly what she meant.

"To pee! You wanted me to piss on your rumble spheres! God, why am I even being embarrassed about your weird fetish things," Vriska rolled her eyes. She then looked back down at Terezi and her expression softened to a warm smile. "So, yeah... I mean you're down there right below me and my bladder is full and all........" 

Terezi cackled excitedly, and proceeded to press her breasts together between her upper arms and to lean forward. "God, yes. You have no idea how much that would turn me on." 

"Mmm, well whatever you want, girl," Vriska replied. Normally she'd be tempted to tease Terezi about her fetishes - but also normally Terezi would probably be a bit more cagey and acerbic about their sexual exploits. Right now it was pretty clear they just both wanted to fuck each other silly. So Vriska dutifully leaned back a bit, reached down to hold her vulva to aim, and relaxed her bladder. A stream of blue urine sprayed out, right at Terezi's chest. "Ahhhhhhhh!" 

Terezi giggled in absolute delight, leaning in and moving her body around so that Vriska's flowing piss splattered all across the top of her breasts and flowed down over them. Vriska sighed in relief as she continued to relieve herself on her friend, laughing gently as she watched her blue pee spray out and onto Terezi's gray skin. Terezi grinned up at Vriska as she rubbed the flowing liquid against her breasts. After another hearty cackle, she said, "You have no idea how much I've fantasized about you doing this. It smells like blueberries being peed on, by the way."

"Gross. But I'm flattered anyway," Vriska said, cracking a small smile at how much Terezi was enjoying herself. "I bet it's nice and warm, huh?" She adjusted her aim a bit higher, directing her stream up to Terezi's neck. Terezi moaned contentedly and leaned in even closer, and Vriska aimed a bit higher until she was pissing against the girl's cheek. She couldn't help but giggle at seeing her blue urine running over Terezi's face. "Aww! Your face is so cuuuuuuuute as a load gaper!" 

Terezi just laughed some more and stayed still, letting Vriska continue to drain her bladder against her cheek. Vriska considered shifting her aim again - maybe up to Terezi's hair, or even to her mouth - but decided against it. After all, there would be plenty more time for her to use Terezi as a urinal in any and all ways the girl wanted. So Vriska finished her piss this time on Terezi's cheek. As the stream weakened, Terezi leaned in closer and closer until her face was almost pressed against Vriska's crotch to catch the last few dribbles. 

When Vriska was done, Terezi turned to drag her tongue along Vriska's vulva one more time, earning a surprised yelp from the girl. Then Terezi shifted her body and pushed against Vriska's torso, causing her to stumble back and then plop down on her butt. "Hey! Easy there, Pyrope!" Terezi just grinned and climbed onto Vriska's lap, pressing her face up against Vriska's and sliding her tongue into the girl's mouth. Vriska grumbled a bit at Terezi's tight embrace and aggressive snogging, but closed her eyes to reciprocate nonetheless. She brought one of her hands between Terezi's legs, moaning in surprise upon discovering just how wet her friend was. Vriska easily slid two fingers into Terezi's nook and began pumping in and out, eager to get the girl off as hard as she could.


	29. Feferi (peeing in potty + exhibitionism)

"Alright! So that's our plan. Any questions?" Feferi said cheerily to Aradia, Sollux, and Eridan. The four of them had found themselves in a dreambubble of an office building, so they had decided to head into a conference room and have an impromptu meeting - as the self-appointed Dreambubble Welcome Committee they had plenty of ghosts they needed to seek out and greet. Feferi glanced around for a moment, not really giving enough time for anyone to actually ask anything before she continued, "Whale, let's have a break then! Anyway, Eridan, do you have my throne? I reely need to P--E--E!"

"Fef, I still can't believe you wanna be so undignified," Eridan said with a pout, crossing his arms. "What will these landdwellers think about us?" 

"Um, I think we already know you, so probably nothing different!" Aradia piped up. "Anyway it's just a place to pee, sheesh! I mean we all just go on the floor of the bubbles most of the time, I don't see how this is any worse." 

"Hah, remember the time Eridan was two proud two just piss on the wall?" Sollux said with a smirk. "You want two talk about undignified, remember what ended up -"

"Shut up!" Eridan cut Sollux off and glared. He then gave a defeated sigh, and proceeded to uncaptchalogue a large plastic potty, covered with gold spraypaint and emblazoned with some pisces signs. Eridan set it down on a table at the side of the room. "Whatever. Here's your official throne, Miss Princess-Of-The-Dreambubbles-And-Abdicated-Empress-To-Be-Of-Alternia." 

"Tanks, Eridan!" Feferi said with a gleeful grin. She quickly flipped up her blue-and-green skirt and pulled down the black bikini bottom underneath, then lifted herself up to sit on the potty atop the table. Feferi positioned herself comfortably, letting her legs dangle over the edge of the table and her bikini hang from her ankle. Almost immediately a loud splatter of liquid came from beneath her and she sighed deeply. "Ahhhh! That's a lot betta."

"Disgustin'." Eridan mumbled under his breath, blushing a bit purple and turning away from the girl as she relieved herself. 

"Ehehehe. A cute girl pulls down her panties in front of Eridan and he doesn't want to look at her crotch. That must be a first," Sollux chortled. Feferi giggled in response, and proceeded to slide her legs apart to show off the smooth gray skin of her mons pubis. She then leaned back a bit more so that the others could see the outline of her fuchsia-tinted vulva, and the thick stream of liquid spraying out from it.

"His loss, since it is a reely cute crotch, if I do say so myshellf!" Feferi said before laughing heartily. She gave an exaggerated wink to Sollux and proceeded to blow a kiss in his direction. Aradia laughed at this, then gave a loud whistle of approval; when the pissing girl looked her way, Aradia gave a double-pistols-and-a-wink gesture, which Feferi excitedly reciprocated. Finally, even Eridan grudgingly turned back to look, and Feferi eagerly waved.

"This is still gross," Eridan mumbled, returning the wave half-heartedly. He didn't put up any more of an argument, though, and his gaze stayed focused on Feferi's bare crotch. Feferi continued urinating with a grin, her stream pink-tinted pee now splashing noisily into the pool of liquid that had already collected in the bowl of the potty. Aradia and Sollux kept watching as well, occasionally turning to whisper something to each other and giggling. But for the most part the only noise was Feferi's piss, which kept flowing for a surprisingly long time as her large seadweller bladder emptied.

Feferi kept her legs wide apart as she relieved herself, apparently revelling in her act of exhibitionism for her friends. "Ahhh! I really had to glubbing go!" she said, finally, as her stream began to weaken. She squirted out a few last gushes of piss, then her stream trickled to a stop. She reached over to grab a tissue from a nearby box, and used it to wipe herself before dropping it in the bowl of pee below. 

Then Feferi hopped down from the potty and the table, squatting down to hook her bikini around both legs and then standing to slide it back up. As she returned her skirt to its normal position, Feferi took one last glance at her 'throne' - even though the potty was quite large, her pink urine had nearly filled the entire gold-colored bowl to the brim, and floating on the top was the tissue and a formation of fuchsia-tinted bubbles. She then turned back to her friends with a proud grin. "So, where were we?"


	30. Sis Strider (peeing in alley)

Sis Strider captchalogued the last large speaker from her sound setup, and surveyed the now-empty room. She'd been the DJ at this club for the evening, but now it was closed for the night and she was packing up to leave. Everyone else had already left - the place was a mess, but the employees would be back in the morning to deal with that. Draping Lil Cal over her shoulders, Sis flashstepped over to the bathrooms in the back - after a night at the turntables and all of the orange soda she'd drank, she _really_ needed to piss. But, to her dismay, the women's room was locked. She checked the men's room, but that was locked too. 

Sis drew her katana and moved it towards the doorknob for a moment, but then reconsidered. The club probably wouldn't be happy if she broke their bathroom doorknobs, and she had been hoping to get more gigs here. And anyway, she could just go outside. After flashstepping to the exit, Sis made her way out the back. Stepping out into the alley behind the club, Sis adjusted her sunglasses, but left them on in spite of the darkness of the middle of the night. She glanced around for opportune places to relieve herself. Her gaze settled on the dumpster behind the club - that would work just fine.

With a sigh, Sis sidled up to the corner of the dumpster and unzipped her pants, tugging them halfway down her thighs. She then pulled the crotch of her panties aside and slid her fingers lower to hold either side of her vulva. A moment later she let her bladder relax, and a thick stream of liquid sprayed out of her and splattered against the metallic side of the dumpster. Sis shuddered slightly in relief, but otherwise kept herself stoic like a properly cool lady. She squeezed her muscles to spray out her piss as quickly as possible - the liquid pattered noisily against the metal before it flowed down to the pavement below. Sis could barely see the resulting puddle, save for a slight glimmer reflecting from a light down the alley. 

When Sis's stream started to dwindle, she squeezed out one last gush of urine then clamped her bladder muscles - she couldn't see much but she was sure that she'd avoided the uncool prospect of dribbling on her clothing. She reached down and pulled her pants back up, and with that she was off into the night, feeling quite a bit lighter.


	31. Jade/Rose (wetting diaper+panties)

"Oh. Um, I didn't know you were in here. I should have knocked," Rose said with a blush. She'd just barged into the bathroom, apparently unaware Jade was already in there. Jade shouted and tried to hide what she was doing, but there wasn't much she could do. She was sitting on the toilet with the lid closed, and wearing nothing on her lower half except a diaper - a very, very wet diaper. There wasn't any doubt Rose could see that, and Jade was sure the girl had also seen her rubbing herself through the diaper. 

"Roooose!" Jade protested, holding her hands over the diaper. But it seemed futile, and eventually she gave up and put her hands on her face, her dog ears drooping forward in shame. "Ugh. I bet you think I'm so gross." Jade had been hanging out with her friends for a while, but surreptitiously wearing a diaper around under her clothes. Doing something so secretly sexy had gotten her all hot and bothered - so when she really had to pee, Jade slipped off to the bathroom, tugged off her skirt, and slowly relieved herself. When her bladder was empty and her crotch surrounded by warm, squishy padding, Jade had plopped herself down on the toilet and started to masturbate. But apparently she hadn't locked the door correctly - and had been walked in on as she was rubbing herself through the diaper. 

"Oh, no! I mean, it's just a fetish, right? You've seen a few of my kinks, haven't you?" Rose looked a bit flustered, but seemed to be making an effort to act positive and reassuring. She smiled and patted Jade on the head. 

"Well... yeah, I guess," Jade replied, still looking a bit sheepish and worried. She and Rose did have a bit of a friends-with-benefits relationship, and Rose certainly had shown her kinky side. "You don't think this is something much weirder?" 

"Nah, not a big deal," Rose said with a smile. She backed away from Jade, and proceeded to kick off her shoes and socks, and then drop her skirt to the ground. Jade's eyes couldn't help but drift to her friend's crotch, and the squiddle-print panties covering them. "So, you have a thing for peeing yourself, I infer? Would that perhaps extend to enjoying watching other young ladies relieve themselves as well?" 

"Um, yeah, I guess," Jade said quietly, staring at Rose in disbelief. The girl just grinned back at her and stepped into the bathtub. 

"Good. After all, I did come here because I had quite a need to take a piss. Perhaps this wasn't what I was anticipating, but it will do just fine at emptying my bladder," Rose said as she shifted into a wide stance. She sighed, and a wet patch appeared on the crotch of her panties, soon followed by some dribbles down her legs and then a thick stream emerging from the center of the fabric. Jade watched, mouth agape, as she watched Rose's yellowish urine flow out and then run towards the tub drain. She couldn't help but reach down and start to rub the crotch of her wet diaper again, something that Rose quickly picked up on with a giggle. "By all means, please return to what you were doing before I entered. Just let me provide an... additional visual aid for you."


	32. Condesce (public peeing)

Her Imperious Condescension grumbled a bit and sat back in her throne. It wasn't as ostentatious as her normal throne, nor as comfortable, but this was the one that made sense to bring with to these sort of military meetings. And sitting around listening to the invasion plans her generals had drawn up wasn't the _most_ fun thing she could imagine doing, but these planets weren't going to conquer themselves. Well, it could be fun if she got to tear apart their plans and have them culled on the spot, but this time the plans looked pretty good. 

So Condy sat there and listened, appreciating the meticulous detail in the plans to subjugate these new aliens, but finding herself a bit bored. And when she got bored, she could only focus on how dry everything was. She'd have to get her chief architects to design a conference room in a pool, sometime. But for now she made due with what she could, gulping down an large bottle of water and pouring an even larger one over herself. 

The Condesce gave a satisfied sigh as the cool water flowed over her skin and re-drenched her damp bikini. Being able to set your own dress code was a nice perk of being empress, and she was happy to sit here in a gold-trimmed fuchsia bikini while everyone else was stuck in stuffy military uniforms. Condy slid her hands over her body, glancing around to see if anyone was ogling her conspicuously enough to merit punishment. She shuddered as her palm pressed against the now-wet fabric on her crotch - partially from the sensation, but partially because it emphasized the need to pee that she'd been ignoring. 

Fortunately, another perk of being empress was getting to take bathroom breaks whenever one wanted - and wherever one wanted. With a grin, Condy sank a bit farther back into her seat and propped up her feet on the edge of the throne, then tugged the crotch of her bikini aside. Sighing loudly to announce what she was doing, she relaxed her bladder, letting a strong pink-tinted stream flow out. Condy aimed it up through the air in an impressive arc, splattering down on the floor near the front of the room quite a distance away from her and pooling up.

Condy glanced around the room to see all of the reactions to her public urination. Some of the more familiar-looking members of the audience barely paid any mind - they were used to her habits now. Some of the other trolls shifted around a bit uncomfortably, perhaps from trying to ignore what was going on or perhaps from being reminded about their own bladders. One advisor had a sheepish but intrigued look on her face - Condy giggled to herself as she made a note to pull that one aside later on and give her a more private show. Finally, the empress turned her attention back to what she was doing. Her stream was still flowing, aimed at the same place, and by now there was an impressively large wet spot on the floor. The general who was speaking on the details of a particular attack site was doing a good job ignoring the pink-tinged liquid even as the puddle expanded under his boots. The Condesce was still at full stream, but nonetheless focused her attention back on what was being said - even if she was mid-piss, she still loved hearing about all of the bombs they'd get to drop soon.


	33. Damara and Aradia (peeing in containers)

"Maaaan, I really have to pee, but I don't want to get up!" Aradia sighed. She and Damara were curled up on the couch together, watching a Troll History Channel marathon for some dancestor bonding time. They'd both started with a big glossy cardboard tub of popcorn and a large cup of soda, but those had been finished long ago, and by now it was starting to have an effect on Aradia's bladder. 

"Same." Damara said in a deadpan, with her head leaned on Aradia's shoulder. She paused for a moment, then started to giggle. "We should piss without getting up then. It can be a contest to see who can fill up their popcorn bowl more!" Damara reached behind herself and grabbed the empty container to hold it up.

"Gross!" Aradia said with a teasing laugh. "You always have the funniest ideas, Damara!" She leaned her head against Damara's, and focused her psionic powers to move her own popcorn tub onto the carpet a few feet in front of the couch. Aradia then shifted just enough to reach and pull her godtier tights and panties halfway up her thighs - she was leaning back on the couch and sitting with her butt towards the front of the cushion and her legs curled up in front of her, so this left her crotch aimed roughly in the right direction. Aradia then leaned closer against Damara and relaxed her bladder - a thick red-tinted stream sprayed out from her, and she focused her psionics to arc her urine directly into the bucket. "Ahhh!" 

"Nice." Damara gave an approving whistle. She reached down under her own skirt to pull her panties aside, but otherwise stayed in the same position she had been, sitting on the couch with her legs curled up under her and leaning against Aradia. With an exaggerated sigh she started to relieve herself as well. Her urine was aimed to just spray all over the cushion below her, but Damara focused her own powers and twisted her stream to flow up into the air, loop around a few times, and finally splatter down into the popcorn container she was holding against her bosom. “Much better.”

Aradia laughed heartily at Damara's artistic urine-manipulating skills - she considered doing the same herself, but decided to keep her stream flowing directly into the container on the ground. Damara nuzzled in closer to Aradia's shoulder as they both kept peeing; she continued to hold her own tub of urine for a little while longer, but then used her powers to float it over next to Aradia's, and have her stream follow along. Both rustbloods looked on in amusement as their piss streams continued to flow and splattered down into the partially-full containers.

Finally, Damara's stream ended, and soon after so did Aradia's. Damara squinted at the containers in front of them, now both about half-full with red liquid. "I think you win by a little. Good job." She wrapped her arms around Aradia and snuggled up closer, then uncaptchalogued a blanket to spread over the two of them.


	34. Kanaya (omorashi + peeing out window)

Kanaya danced from foot to foot nervously. Oh, how immature of her to wait! Right when she thought she'd burst, her eyes settled to her open window. While it would be inappropriate to use, she was all the way in the desert! Who would know? 

Biting her lip, Kanaya shuffled over to the window and unbuttoned her dress, letting it drop to the ground. She groaned and held her crotch while she thought for a moment how to best go about the lewd act she was considering. After suppressing one big pang of pressure from her bladder, Kanaya groaned and kicked her leg up onto the windowsill. She could feel her muscles slip and a spurt of pee spray out into her panties right away; Kanaya hurriedly reached down to pull them aside and aim herself. Her stream briefly dribbled onto the floor and sprayed up the wall before it reached full intensity and Kanaya got it aimed high enough.

Kanaya breathed a huge sigh of relief as she watched her green-tinted urine gush out in a slightly upwards arc through the window, before descending down out of sight below. She stole a glance down at the carpet and wall - she didn't make too much of a mess, fortunately, so that could be cleaned up quickly, and then she could sneak outside to clean up any unsightly green puddles that might have appeared. But for now, Kanaya could just grunt and squeeze as hard as she could, making sure her stream didn't stray from its current aim.


	35. Vriska/Terezi (pee drinking)

"Nghhhhhhhh! Terezi, stop moving around so much, it's getting uncomfortable," Vriska groaned, but nonetheless kept her arms wrapped tightly around her matesprit. They had fucked each other silly not too long ago, and now were cuddling naked under the warm blankets on this human bed. Terezi was lying on top of Vriska with her face buried against the girl's chest, entertaining herself by licking all around. Normally Vriska liked that sort of thing, but today Terezi was being a bit too careless with her elbows and shoulder blades and other annoyingly pointy body parts when she shifted around. And at the moment, one of Terezi's arms was pressed against Vriska's crotch in just the right way to emphasize a certain urge Vriska was trying to ignore. "When you're lying like that it's making me really have to peeeeeeee! And I don't wanna get out into the cold to use the load gaper........" 

Upon hearing that, Terezi cackled delightedly and then shifted her weight off of Vriska. "Wow, rude, way to not tell me you needed to do something so hot!" Vriska rolled her eyes at this - she did know that Terezi had a piss fetish, but she hadn't really wanted to interrupt their snuggling, and she especially didn't want to have to get out of bed. But it looked like that was inevitable now, so Vriska braced herself for Terezi to throw the covers off and drag her off somewhere to take a leak. To her surprise, Terezi instead retreated deeper under the blankets, and started to kiss and lick at Vriska's mons pubis. "How about a load gaper you can use without having to go anywhere?"

"Ewwwwwwww, you're always so gross," Vriska said, rolling her eyes again but not sounding seriously bothered by the suggestion. She responded to Terezi's kissing and licking by sliding her legs apart a bit, and sure enough Terezi nuzzled in deeper and pressed her lips firmly against Vriska's vulva. Vriska shuddered from the touch and the gentle poking of Terezi's tongue at her most sensitive flesh. With a contented groan, she reached down to hold Terezi's head firmly in place, and then Vriska relaxed her bladder. Her urine started to gush out, and she could feel some of it splash back onto her after it sprayed against various parts of Terezi's mouth. "Ahhhhhhhh! Y'know, you're pretty nice load gaper, Terezi. Though you're still soooooooo gross." 

Terezi just giggled and slurped down Vriska's urine, licking at the girl's labia as she did so. Vriska closed her eyes and sink back a bit into the soft pillow and mattress, enjoying the relaxing feeling of relieving herself right here in her warm bed. And it felt strangely titillating to think about what she was doing into her matesprit's mouth - Vriska was pissing just as hard as she would if she was sitting on the toilet or squatting in the bushes, and Terezi didn't seem to be spilling a drop. And not only that, Terezi was even licking around at her vulva as she drank, which was a pleasant addition to the relief of taking a leak. Vriska idly wondered how her pee actually tasted to Terezi - the girl always said something about blueberries, but wouldn't it taste like piss too? 

Finally Vriska's stream came to an end, and she was almost disappointed to feel Terezi's lips pull away from her labia. Terezi pulled herself on top of Vriska again, her head emerging from under the covers with a wide grin. "Ahhh, delicious. But now I'm all horny again." With that, Terezi shifted around and positioned herself over Vriska's crotch, pressing her bare nook against her matesprit's and earning a surprised yelp and a pleased groan. Terezi just giggled and started to grind, the two girls' combined arousal making it easy for their vulvas to slide against each other for mutual stimulation. The girl then leaned in closer to Vriska's face, saying "You call me gross, but you're just as turned on by this as I am!" With that, Terezi dove in for a kiss, and Vriska reciprocated - she could taste her piss on Terezi's lips and tongue, and somehow that only made her hornier.


	36. Rose/Kanaya (wetting on lap)

"Um, excuse me, Rose," Kanaya said, shuffling over to her girlfriend. Rose looked up to see a mischievous smile on the girl's face, and a deep green blush. Rose knew exactly what that meant, and she approved. 

So Rose smiled warmly and set the book she was reading aside. She stretched out and fiddled with her derse pajamas, but stayed sitting in the same place on the couch. "Yes, my dear Kanaya? I take it you would like to engage in some lewd activities?" 

"Yes, yes, very much so," Kanaya replied, continuing to smile and reaching down to unbutton her dress. She let the red garment drop to the floor, then started to fiddle with the waitsband of her lacy green panties. "In particular, I found myself with an urgent need to use the load gaper, and..." Kanaya's voice trailed off, and in a swift motion she pulled her underwear halfway down her thighs and plopped her butt down on Rose's lap. 

"Mmm. Well, you know I am always delighted to serve in that capacity for you," Rose wrapped her arms around her girlfriend to embrace her and pull her closer. Kanaya sat sideways across Rose's thighs, her vulva pressing gently against the soft fabric of Rose's purple pajama pants. It didn't take long for a gush of wetness to soak into the cloth, and soon there was a strong flow of warm liquid against Rose's thigh that began to pool between her pressed-together thighs. "Aww yess," Rose sighed contentedly, leaning in and starting to kiss her girlfriend.

Kanaya eagerly reciprocated the kiss, lustily making out with Rose while she continued relieving herself. Her piss quickly soaked a large part of Rose's pajama bottoms, from her crotch all of the way down to her knees and then down her legs. The green urine also made its way down to the couch cushion below them, leaving a wet spot under her butt that Rose eagerly settled into. Part of the way into Kanaya's peeing, Rose shifted a bit, moving her legs apart and pulling Kanaya into a position so the flowing liquid gushed over her inner thigh and across her crotch. Rose moaned in pleasure as she felt her girlfriend's piss drench her own panties, and Kanaya responded with a half-sigh-half-moan from her combination of relief and excitement.

Kanaya's flow of urine slowed to a trickle after a minute or so - a long piss, though both girls would have preferred longer. She let out a few last spurts, then sighed contentedly to indicate she was done. Rose broke the kiss and Kanaya pulled back with a satisfied smile on her face. "Mmmm... Now that I've used the load gaper, I suppose we can move on to other activities?" Kanaya giggled and leaned forward to nuzzle Rose's face.

"Yes, most certainly. Like for instance taking care of my urinary needs as well," Rose said with a mischievous grin, and then reached up to grab Kanaya's breasts. "I was thinking a nice set of rumble spheres might be a suitable urinal..."


	37. Terezi (peeing outdoors)

"Alright! The royal dragon procession is prepared to move out!" Terezi said with a gleeful cackle, as she arranged the last of her scalemates in the baskets of the train of red wagons she'd set up. Today was a nice sunny day, and she'd walked over to this human park to enjoy the delicious colors and to play with her plushies. Some of her friends had been by earlier, but now she was by herself and was ready to head home. 

Well, just about ready - there was a nagging urge from her bladder to deal with. Terezi could have just waited until she got home and used the bathroom there, but where was the fun in that? With a grin, she scooped up two scalemates and walked over to a nearby chest-high wall. "Royal guards! Please escort the esteemed legislacerator to the restrooms!" Terezi hopped over the wall, and set the two dragons down, facing away from her. With a grin she unzipped her pants and settled into a wide stance.

Terezi tugged her pants down a slight bit, and then reached a hand down to push her red panties aside and hold her skin to aim. With a delighted cackle, she started to piss, a few drops spraying onto her panties. The rest of her urine flowed in a thick stream which arced just enough to flow between her undone zipper. Terezi sniffed excitedly as her teal stream splattered against the wall in front of her, admiring her aim and enjoying the blue-raspberry scent that intermingled with the normal smell of pee. 

Continuing to relieve herself, Terezi swayed back and forth to cover more of the wall. Then, with an amused cackle, she reached out with her free hand to turn one of the scalemates atop of the wall towards her. She then gasped with mock indignation. "Lieutenant Licoricetail! I am appalled at your behavior, ogling a young, sexy legislacerator as she does her most personal business! Such lewdness would certainly merit a trip to the gallows." 

When Terezi finished her piss, she quickly zipped up and rebuttoned her pants, then hopped up atop the wall, kneeling in front of the offending dragon. She grinned down at the plushie, then shoved it on its back and straddled it. "So, Lieutenant! You seem to enjoy watching ladies of the law when they pee. Your perversion truly knows no bounds and deserves to be punished as harshly as possible. However..." Terezi giggled and lowered her crotch onto the dragon's belly, grinding back and forth for just a moment. "The distinguished legislacerator takes pity on you. After all, her extreme sexiness is a mitigating factor in such a scenario. And fortunately for you, she may even be receptive to your advances!" With a cackle she leapt down from the wall, scooping up both dragons. She returned the other to its spot in a wagon, but held Lieutenant Licoricetail against her chest even as she started to pull her caravan behind her. She whispered down excitedly, "The legislacerator has heard rumors that you might be good with your snout! Her nook may be quivering in anticipation of getting somewhere private to try that out!"


	38. Rose/Jade (tickling and peeing)

"Mmmph! Jade! I give up, I give up!" Rose gasped out between laughs, squirming below her girlfriend. Jade had came back to their apartment feeling desperate to pee, but had found the bathroom locked and Rose sitting on the couch with a naughty smile. Jade would have been happy to give her girlfriend a show, but first she needed to exact a bit of revenge - and fortunately she knew just what Rose's weakness was. A bit of tickling had chased Rose off of her spot on the couch, and Jade had caught up with her again in the kitchen for a full-fledged tickle attack. And that was where they were now, with Rose on the kitchen floor and Jade kneeling over her belly to pin her down and continue the tickling.

"Oh? And what are the terms of your surrender?" Jade said with a satisfied grin, wagging her tail excitedly below her skirt. She eased up on the tickles, but continued with just enough to continue to make Rose squirm. 

"I'll unlock the bathroom! And let you go first! In private if you want!" Rose shouted out between gasps. She weakly pushed at Jade's arms but made no progress dislodging her girlfriend. 

"Nope! Not good enough," Jade grinned widely. "You wanted to see me squirm around and pee myself. And you're going to get to, but not before you do first!" Jade was pretty sure that the tickling wasn't the only reason Rose had been squirming, and she was going to take advantage of that. She suddenly shifted her position, resuming her most vigorous tickling in the spots that bothered Rose the most, and at the same time plopped her butt down forcefully right around where Rose's bladder would be.

"Nooooo..." Rose gasped and fought for just a moment, but then went weak with a defeated sigh. Jade giggled and let up, reaching one hand down to Rose's crotch. Rose blushed but nonetheless slid her legs apart for Jade to explore under her skirt, and sure enough Jade found warm liquid gushing through Rose's panties.

"Yessss! I win!" Jade stuck out her tongue and shifted her body lower again, kneeling over Rose's crotch and lowering herself onto her elbows to bring her face down to Rose's. Jade grinned and reached down to pull both of their skirts up, so that she could press her panties right against Rose's, moving just low enough for her crotch to catch a spurt of her girlfriend's warm pee. Then Jade sighed and relaxed, letting her own urine soak into her underwear and cascade down onto Rose's. "Ahhh! That's better. But just so you know, you're gonna be the one to mop all of this up!" With that, Jade lowered her head to press her lips against Rose's, lustily kissing her girlfriend as they wet themselves together.


	39. Roxy (peeing in men's room)

"Oh noooo..." Roxy groaned. The women's bathroom door was locked, with an 'out of order' sign, and all of the stuff she'd drank earlier was really getting to her. She banged on the door to no avail, before her desperation forced her to mash her hands against her crotch with a groan. Roxy whimpered and looked around. She really didn't want to just pee herself in the restaurant's hallway, but she wasn't sure what other options she had. Finally her gaze settled on the door of the nearby men's room. That was an option, though she'd just seem a few of her friends head inside. Well, if she had to...

Roxy shuffled over and threw the door open. "OMG sorry guys but it's kind of an emergency!" she gave an embarrassed declaration to whoever was inside, then looked around. The single stall was occupied, and on the other wall there were three urinals. The middle one was empty - but the ones on either side were being used by John and Dave, who were looking at her in surprise. 

Roxy gulped. "Well, gotta do what you gotta do," she muttered to herself, then quickly moved to the open urinal. She got into a wide stance as close as she dared go to the porcelain fixture, grunting when she felt a spurt if pee escape into her panties. She quickly hiked up the front of her skirt and tugged her underwear to the side. With it out of the way, she instinctively relaxed her muscles just a bit, which was enough for her stream to spray out and splatter on the floor. Roxy made a few panicky moments to try to aim, and after inadvertently spraying at the wall and her own thigh she finally got her stream directed into the urinal. She thrust her hips forward, both to keep her crotch a bit better concealed by the urinal and to help make sure the rest of her pee went where it was supposed to, and then gave a deep sigh of relief. Roxy glanced to one side to see that Dave was staring at her in disbelief. She gave a sheepish smile and a shrug and kept peeing - there wasn't much else to do.


	40. Rose/Jade (petplay peeing)

"Mmph." Jade grunted as she sat up, drawing her girlfriend's attention. She and Rose had fucked each other silly earlier, then settled down to cuddle on the couch in their underwear - Rose had been knitting, and Jade had been leaning against her while playing Animal Crossing. But now Jade popped up, spinning around and flaunting her lingerie before turning back to Rose with a mischievous grin, before sticking out her tongue and panting like a dog. Rose would have been impressed by how accurate her girlfriend's canine impressions were, if Jade wasn't actually part dog.

"Oh dear, is my little puppy up to something?" Rose said teasingly. Jade just winked, then turned and walked across the room, wagging her dogtier tail excitedly. She stopped near a wall, leaning down to sniff while conspicuously shaking her butt in Rose's direction. Then Jade stood straight up again, and pressing against the wall to steady herself, started to raise one leg. She reached down to fiddle with the crotch of her underwear, turning back to give Rose one more grin and then one more butt-shake. 

"Oh dear, indeed," Rose chuckled and stood up, proceeding to uncaptchalogue a rolled-up newspaper along with a spray bottle and then walk towards Jade. As she did, the dogtier girl giggled delightedly and let out a spritz of pee onto the baseboard and carpet, followed by another one. Rose grinned, enjoying the view of Jade's naughtiness as she walked over. "Bad dog! That's not where we pee!" Rose playfully whapped Jade's butt with the newspaper. 

Jade just responded by sticking out her tongue and letting out another spurt of urine. Rose slid her foot under Jade's stream, enjoying getting to feel her girlfriend's warm piss run over her skin, but at the same time brandished the squirt bottle and sprayed Jade's face with water. This caused Jade to whimper and shift away from leaning on the wall, at which point Rose walked directly behind her and embraced the girl. "Well, someone's a very naughty doggy today! She's forgetting that puppies need to use the newspaper on the tiles." Rose planted a kiss on Jade's neck, then pulled back and pushed against Jade's butt, urging the girl forward.

Jade seemed to take a moment to keep herself from breaking out laughing, but regained her composure and turned back to Rose with her best wide-eyed pout. Rose whapped her butt with the newspaper again, and Jade finally scampered forwards towards the spread-out newspaper. Once she got there, Jade turned back to Rose and squatted down with a huge smile, pulling her space-print underwear down to her knees as she did so. Almost instantly a thick yellowish stream poured out of her and pattered down on the paper. 

"Now, that's much better," Rose said, following behind and admiring her girlfriend as she fully relieved herself. She stood close to Jade, tracing her toe through the sizable puddle that had appeared in front of the girl, and giggling as Jade shifted a bit so that her stream sprayed directly onto Rose's bare foot. "Mmm. See, it's not too hard to be a very good doggy, is it? And good doggies get to have treats, you know." Rose moved her foot around, allowing Jade to pee over its whole surface, and meanwhile reached down to scratch behind the girl's dog ears.


	41. Rose/Porrim (golden shower + watersports)

"So shall we begin?" Porrim smiled at the girl standing in front of her. The troll stood in place, swaying back and forth a little, and fidgeted with the front of her dress. 

"Yes, we shall. I trust you've filled yourself up nicely," Rose said, her eyes fixed on Porrim's chest. Rose undid her own skirt and dropped it to the floor, then stepped forward and dropped to her knees. She quickly pulled her shirt off, leaving her only wearing her silky black squiddle-print lingerie. Porrim took her place standing in front of Rose.

"Of course. I had plenty to drink earlier, darling, and I can assure you it's all filtered through." As she spoke, Porrim slid her dress up a bit, and through the slits on the side Rose couldn't see any indication of a waistband underneath. The troll then flipped the front of the dress up to the side, and Rose gasped in delight at getting confirmation that Porrim wasn't wearing panties. Porrim's deep-green labia stood out against her gray skin, and Rose couldn't help but lean in and give it a quick kiss. Porrim gave an amused chuckle. "Mmmm, dear, you'll have plenty of time for that, don't you worry." 

Rose pulled back and grinned up at the girl. "Wonderful. I anticipate a lovely evening of burying my face in your crotch, then." For the moment, though, Rose sat back comfortably on her heels, and with her upper arms she pressed her breasts together. She then nodded to Porrim, who nodded back and reached a hand down to her crotch. The troll quickly tugged at her skin to aim herself, and with a sigh began to relieve herself. A glistening green-tinted stream gushed out of her, directly onto Rose's breasts. Rose moaned happily upon feeling the liquid rush over her skin. "God, I forgot how nice and warm this feels."

Porrim flashed a relieved smile down at the girl she was urinating on. "Ahhh, that feels much better." For a moment, she directed her stream between Rose's pressed-together breasts, forming a small pool of green in her cleavage that quickly overflowed and cascaded down the center of Rose's belly. Then with a giggle, Porrim swayed her hips so her aim sprayed back and forth across the top of Rose's breasts, soaking her bra. "And I must say, you look quite attractive when you're getting peed on." 

"Mmmmh. Hopefully attractive enough you're eager to fuck me silly when you're done," Rose said with a groan. One of her hands had already made its way down to her crotch, and she was grinding herself against it. Rose leaned forwards into the stream, letting it flow onto her cheeks, her nose, and over her lips, tasting the warm liquid as it passed over them. Porrim aimed directly at her mouth, and Rose was more than happy to open up and slurp down a few mouthfuls of salty green urine. Rose moaned out loudly, making no effort to hide her arousal. She just hoped Porrim wasn't in much of a mood to be a tease - at least for her first orgasm or two. 

"Oh, I'd say you're so attractive I'd want to fuck you silly before I even finish," Porrim said with a sly smile, suddenly reaching out with one hand to push firmly at the girl. Rose yelped in surprise and wobbled backwards; after taking a moment to make sense of the situation she grinned and lay on her back with her legs wide apart. Porrim grinned and directed her still-strong stream over Rose's belly and her panties, then dropped to her knees over Rose's crotch. With a satisfied sigh, she started to grind her vulva against Rose's, her warm urine soaking through the thin layer of underwear between them. Rose groaned out incoherently as her pissing friend fucked her, and Porrim just giggled as she started to knead her hands against the girl's damp breasts.


	42. Aradia/Feferi (peeing in cups + drinking)

"Happy new ye--mmph!" Aradia started to shout out when the clock struck midnight, but was interrupted by her girlfriend's lips. Aradia wrapped her arms around Feferi's back and reciprocated the kiss, though continued using her psionics to set off various party poppers and light off fireworks around them. Celebrating holidays from doomed civilizations was so much fun! Especially when her time powers made it easy to tell exactly when in paradox space would have matched up with the start of Earth year 2016. Unfortunately none of the humans seemed too excited about celebrating what would have been New Years' Eve if their planet hadn't been destroyed, but it hadn't been too hard to convince Feferi to party with her - especially when she heard about the traditional new years' kiss. So they'd spent the evening together, having fun and wearing gaudy novelty glasses shaped like the number "2016". 

Feferi enthusiastically snogged her girlfriend for nearly two minutes before finally pulling back with a huge grin. "Happy new year! Even if 'year' is a pretty weird word for 'sweep'!" She laughed and then proceeded to uncaptchalogue something into her hand. "So you said the tradition was kissing and champagne, right?" What appeared from her sylladex appeared to be two oversized champagne flutes.

"Well, yes, that's part of it! Though, I don't think I brought any champagne. Did you?" Aradia replied in her usual overly-excited way. 

"Whale, not reely, no! But, I was hoping we could make do with our own 'champagne', if you know what I mean!" Feferi grinned slyly and winked, patting the lower part of Aradia's belly to make clear what she meant with her euphemism. 

"Oh! Okay, that sounds good too!" Aradia grinned, and immediately reached down to her waistband. She was always up for some fetishy fun with her matesprit, especially after a night of cuddling together. She quickly tugged the pants and underwear of her godtier uniform halfway down her thighs, exposing her bare crotch. Feferi giggled delightedly and lowered one of the champagne flutes in that direction. Aradia relaxed her bladder, letting out a stream of red-tinged pee into the narrow space between her thighs. It would have sprayed down onto her panties below, but Aradia used her psionics to arc the stream up, and forward, and right into the glass.

"It always looks so cool when you do that!" Feferi looked on as Aradia's urine started to fill the glass. "Whale, this is the best I can do!" With her other hand she brought the second glass between her own legs, flipping up her skirt and then pressing the rim against the black bikini bottom she was wearing underneath. Feferi sighed happily and started to wet herself, her fuchsia urine streaming through the fabric and into the glass. She let her stream go at full blast for a moment, but then quickly had to squeeze it to a stop before the glass overflowed. The glass ended up nicely filled with the pink liquid, plus some bubbles floating on top. Aradia, meanwhile, had been holding herself to a small stream of urine, so her glass took a little longer to fill up. But soon enough she was ready to shut off her stream too.

Aradia quickly pulled her pants back up, and Feferi raised the now-full champagne flutes up to chest level. She held the red-tinted one close to herself and extended the glass of pink liquid out to Aradia, who accepted with a mischievous grin. "Cheers!" The girls clinked the glasses together, then moved them to their lips. Aradia took a sizable gulp of her girlfriend's piss, then a few more sips, enjoying the naughtiness of having the warm liquid running over her tongue, if not the taste. Feferi, on the other hand, flung her head back and chugged down her glass of Aradia's pee in one go. She then set it down on the table and leaned in towards her girlfriend again with a huge grin. Aradia giggled, setting her half-empty glass down to enjoy some enthusiastic and slightly-urine-flavored makeouts.


	43. Aranea (omorashi + wetting)

Aranea squirmed and groaned as she flipped to the next page in her book. She'd been curled up on the couch for the last few hours reading - the story was just so _fascin8ing_ that she couldn't put it down, especially now that she was getting near the end. These last few pages had been building up cliffhanger after cliffhanger, and she was desperate to find out what was going to happen. 

However, that wasn't the only thing Aranea was desperate for. She'd been slurping down cups of tea as she read, and all of that liquid had made its way to her bladder. It had started getting a bit uncomfortable a while ago, but Aranea kept putting off getting up to go to the bathroom. The book was just so good, and she kept telling herself that she'd just read a few more pages and then get up. So instead she'd just stayed there on the couch, with one hand holding the book open and the other pressed against her crotch. 

Finally, her bladder couldn't wait any more. Aranea whimpered as her muscles gave way, and a spurt of warm urine flowed out into her panties. She clamped her thighs together even tighter than they had been, pressed against her crotch even more, and with a groan was able to cut off the flow. But even as the liquid soaked into the fabric of her underwear and started to cool, Aranea's eyes kept tracing across the page, albeit a bit more frantic than before. A short while later Aranea finally reached the end of a chapter. It had another cliffhanger, and she was loathe to put the book down even for a second, but she was finally accepting that she'd have to do something about her urinary needs. So she placed the book on the cushion next to her, swung her legs around to the floor, and stood up.

"Oh noooooooo..." As soon as she stood up, Aranea realized it was too late. As she started to move around and shifted her legs apart, the floodgates opened. A surge of piss sprayed into her panties, with gushes running onto her thighs and down her stockings and a stream flowing straight through the fabric and splattering onto the wooden floor below. Aranea doubled over, cramming both of her hands against her crotch, but she only succeeded at getting the front of her skirt wet. Blushing furiously at the sound of her pee splattering down onto the hard floor below, Aranea collapsed to her knees in defeat.

No longer fighting it, Aranea shuddered in relief as she pissed herself, her urine streaming through her panties and into the expanding puddle below. She wasn't sure how long she'd been peeing, but she'd already made a big mess - and her bladder still felt like it was burstingly full. With a resigned sigh Aranea shifted her position again, plopping her butt down in the warm puddle and sitting with her knees up and feet apart on the floor, pissing all the while. Aranea could feel her pee soaking into the bottom of her skirt, and looking down she watched the flowing liquid stream along her panties and into her skirt. Because of her position the edge of the skirt was clinging to the back of her thigh, raised off the ground a bit, and her piss quickly started to pool up on the inside of the skirt, against her butt. 

Aranea groaned and shifted again, letting the urine in her skirt flow out, and sliding forward so the piss still flowing through her panties gushed directly onto the floor. She sighed again and looked down at the mess; the puddle was still growing on the hardwood floor, but at least it would clean up easily. Well, she could clean up easily once she was done pissing - at this point Aranea's bladder felt only normally full, so she probably could have forced herself to stop and finished in the toilet, but what would be the point? Instead, she reached back for her book; at the very least she could see what happened next while she finished relieving herself.


	44. Jade (marking territory)

Jade sighed contentedly as she walked along in the darkness of night, looking up at the starry sky of the new universe. She loved taking little nighttime walks around the block - it was so relaxing. Most of her friends' houses were dark, with the occupants fast asleep.

As Jade approached Roxy's house, she could see that the lights were off. No doubt Roxy was curled up in bed under a pile of sleeping cats. And tonight she seemed to have forgotten to turn on the outside light, leaving the area in front of her house nearly totally dark.

A scent caught Jade's nose as she approached, and quickly started to grate at her. Her dog senses could tell that one of Roxy's cats had marked the mailbox she was walking towards, and that part of her brain wasn't too happy about it. Jade growled under her breath as she took a few more steps. Normally she just tried to ignore those urges, but... 

Jade glanced around. Well, it was totally dark and there wasn't a soul around to even try to see what she was contemplating doing. And her bladder was just full enough to nag at her, which her dog sensibilities had a pretty strong opinion on how to deal with. She hesitated for a moment but then made her decision. It couldn't hurt to indulge that part of herself sometimes, after all.

With a mischievous grin, Jade stepped closer to the mailbox and bunched up her skirt. She put one leg up on the crossbar coming off of the mailbox post, and reached down to tug her panties to the side. With a light sigh she relaxed her bladder muscles. She let out a quick spurt of pee onto the grass below, which receded to a dribble for a moment. With another squeeze, though, it became a full stream.

"Ahhhh," Jade sighed, looking down at her flowing urine. The arc of piss glistened in the moonlight against the otherwise-dark backdrop. Jade let it spray against the ground where the mailbox was anchored, swaying her body back and forth as she did so. It was hard to see exactly where it landed, but Jade was pretty sure she was drenching the mailbox post and the area around it. With a happy sigh, she looked up at the stars as she let her bladder fully drain. 

When she was done, Jade stepped back from the mailbox and squinted down at her handiwork. It was too dark to see much, but the bottom of the mailbox post looked darkened with wetness. And more importantly, the offending odor had been replaced by the more comforting smell of her own scent. Jade giggled at what she'd just done, then went happily along her way.


	45. Latula/Porrim (golden showers)

"Daaaamn girl, you must really wanna fuck me if you're dressing me up like this," Latula said with a delighted laugh, looking in the mirror to admiring the lacy teal lingerie that Porrim had made for her. It was a skimpy strapless garment that highlighted her breasts just perfectly, draped her belly with see-through fabric, and ended with a frilly satin skirt that just barely extended below her crotch. Latula grinned as she admired how sexy it made her look, eventually turning around to look at her rear in the mirror. She wiggled her butt briefly, then excitedly reached down to slap it enticingly. "Aww yeah, I got the raddest booty." 

"Yes, you do. And I'm glad you like it so much," Porrim replied, looking on proudly as Latula flaunted herself and giggling at the girl's comments. "As for how much I want to fuck you... Well, I think our time in bed last night made that clear. And the fact that I didn't even make you a pair of panties for your outfit there." Porrim waggled her eyebrows and licked her lips conspicuously. 

"Yup babez, I totez get that you want easy access to my cute lil' nook," Latula said, playing with the front of the skirt and teasing at lifting it up. Then she broke out into a grin. "Anywayz I'm not much for denying a radgrl what she wants ta see!" In an instant Latula had done a flip and propped herself up in a handstand in front of Porrim. The waistline of her lingerie stayed in place, but the skirt flopped down to reveal her bare crotch, and Latula slid her legs apart to show off her teal labia. 

"Mmmm. Well, this rad girl is very appreciative," Porrim said, sliding a bit closer. She reached out to gently hold Latula's hips, keeping the girl from tipping over, then leaned down to plant a slow, teasing kiss on Latula's vulva. This solicited some deep sighs from below, and Porrim contemplated continuing before reluctantly standing up straight again. "I'm all for trying new sex positions but this seems a bit precarious for going all the way."

"Yeah yeah, don't wanna fall over at the best part," Latula said, sounding a big disappointed. Then she gave a sudden half-laugh-half-snort, apparently having suddenly gotten an idea. "But ya know what it is a good position for? Taking a whizz." Latula didn't waste any time in demonstrating, as almost instantly a small teal stream emerged from her vulva, with barely enough force to propel itself off of her skin. Her spray of urine quickly strengthened, though, splattering across the front of Porrim's dress as it went up and then started arcing over the girl's head. 

"Impressive. And a very nice sight," Porrim said, a hint of lustiness in her voice, as she watched and traced her fingers across the damp streak on her dress. The two girls had no reservations about indulging their mutual fetish whenever the urge arose, and they spent plenty of time hosing down lots of dreambubbles - and each other. After watching Latula piss into the air for a few moments, Porrim move forward towards the girl. "But as nice as it is to watch... You know I always like getting to feel even more." Porrim proceeded to lean forward, pushing her breasts right into the path of the teal-tinted stream. She sighed contentedly as the warm urine soaked into her dress and flowed over her chest.

"Aww yeah, I love it when you're nasty like that, babez!" Latula laughed heartily below, as she slightly shifted her legs to better direct her stream directly at Porrim's chest. "But your dress is kinda in my face here. Can't a girl have a nice view when she's taking a rad leak all over ya?" 

"Oops. My apologies," Porrim said, reaching down to tug the offending fabric out of the way as she swayed her chest back and forth to let Latula's flowing piss more thoroughly drench it. In doing hiking up her dress, she gave Latula a nice view of her own bare vulva, as evidenced by the approving whistle from below. With her crotch exposed, Porrim felt a sudden urge from her own bladder - Latula's pissing had already pushed the need to the front of her mind, and with her dress out of the way Porrim's body really wanted to let go. She hesitated for a moment, but then decided, why not? With a deep sigh, Porrim began to relieve herself as well, at first on the floor but then she quickly reached down to aim her spray at Latula's chest. Latula gasped delightedly, and Porrim looked down with a smile as the silky fabric darkened with wetness. "Ahhh. I have to say, I think your little outfit I made will look even sexier after this."


	46. Terezi (diapers / peeing on scalemate)

Cackles echoed all around Terezi as she descended the stairs to her private alchemiter, two punched captchalogue cards in hand. Then she quieted for a moment, long enough to step down a couple more stairs, to allow herself to hear the pleasant squishing sound between her legs as she walked. Delighted by the noise, not to mention the feeling, she quickly started giggling loudly again.

Terezi briefly ran her hand over her body, feeling what she was wearing - her normal Libra-sign shirt on top, but only a sodden Squiddles-themed pull-up on her bottom half. She and Jade had been talking about their kinks the other day, and the topic of diapers came up - Terezi had been somewhat intrigued, so Jade had offered her a stack of a few pull-ups from her stash. Terezi had enjoyed using them even more than she'd expected, pissing her way through the pile in short order - and now she had to pee again, but she was wearing the last pull-up and it was already soaked.

With another giggle, Terezi licked at one of the captchalogue cards. It had been safely punched with the code for a fresh pull-up earlier in the day. Through the wonders of alchemy, she would have a new one to relieve herself in shortly. 

Terezi then licked the other card - it contained the code for a bright yellow scalemate. Squiddle pull-ups were nice, but why settle for them when you could have dragons? With a grin she inserted the cards into two side-by-side slots. Thanks to the jumper block extensions she'd added, Terezi was presented with && and || buttons. 

She decided to press && first, and sniffed towards the holopad to see if it had the hoped-for effect. She quickly broke out into a grin - success! The holopad displayed a pair of SCALEMATE PULL-UPS, which Terezi was able to adjust to her size and then purchase for an almost negligible cost of 13 grist of a few types. Terezi made herself a large stack of new diapers, and with a grin captchalogued all but one. 

Terezi sniffed excitedly at her new dragon-themed pull-ups, stretching them out and getting ready to slide them on and try them out. But she found herself curious about something, and turned back to the alchemiter. She pressed the || button and sniffed at the holopad to find... a SUPER-ABSORBENT SCALEMATE URINAL, costing 41 grist. But the holographic projection didn't smell any different from a normal scalemate. 

Intrigued, Terezi pressed the button and alchemized one. It sure seemed like an ordinary scalemate at first sniff, and felt like one when she picked it up - the yellow fabric covering most of the body was the same soft fleece her other scalemates had. When she examined the front, though, she realized the difference. The scalemate's white belly panel was bordered by a plastic and somewhat-stretchy lining - just like what her pull-up had to keep it tight against her leg. And a closer sniff at the belly fabric itself revealed it definitely wasn't fleece, and in fact seemed the same as the padding inside a diaper.

Terezi gasped excitedly at the sudden realization of what exactly the alchemiter's label of "Scalemate urinal" had meant. With an excited giggle, she squeezed the plush dragon - it felt mostly like a normal scalemate, but the midsection was decidedly less fully stuffed, especially right near the belly. It didn't take a great legislacerator to deduce that the lack of stuffing was to leave plenty of room for the padding in the belly to expand. 

With a delighted laugh, Terezi set the scalemate down, propping it up against the edge of the alchemiter. She set the freshly-alchemized scalemate pull-up down as well - she still intended to put it on, but now she had a much more interesting place to relieve herself first. And then she reached to the drenched diaper she was wearing, pulling it down to her knees and proceeding to captchalogue it as well. With her lower half now bare, Terezi giggled and positioned herself standing in front of the scalemate with her legs apart. 

"Excuse me miss, I'm sorry to have to do this, but nature calls!" With another cackle, Terezi relaxed and began to pee. Her teal stream dribbled down onto the concrete floor for a moment, but soon it picked up strength and she proceeded to aim at the belly of the scalemate. Sure enough, the flowing liquid soaked into the padding almost as soon as it hit, leaving a teal-tinted spot on the white belly but not much else. 

"Incredible!" Terezi declared with an excited giggle, continuing to relieve herself on the scalemate. Her stream continued to spray against the padding, mostly soaking in right where it hit. A few trickles started to run down the padding as the original spot she aimed at got wetter, but even the ones that didn't get wicked away immediately were caught by the plastic lining at the bottom of the belly and quickly and soaked in there.

Terezi's bladder was still mostly full at this point, but her curiosity got the better of her and she cut off her stream, leaning forward to try to get the last few drops to dribble onto the scalemate belly. Terezi then picked up the dragon to examine it. The scalemate was a bit heavier than last time, and a bit more puffed up. But even when Terezi squeezed it tightly, no liquid was dislodged. Terezi sniffed proudly at the belly, giggling at the scent of the teal spots on the white padding - unsurprisingly it was the familiar smell of her own urine, mostly blue-raspberry with a hint of the actual smell of pee. 

"Secretary Tinkletummy, the esteemed legislacerator commends you for your invaluable assistance! But now break time is over so she must ask you to get back to work," Terezi said with a laugh. This time, rather than place the scalemate on the ground, she slid it between her legs, holding the snout in front of her with one hand and the tail behind her with the other. Terezi grinned as she held the plushie tight against her crotch and shifted her stance to pin it between her thighs. After all, it was alchemized from a diaper, so why not use it like one? 

"The legislacerator resumes taking her much-needed leak on her loyal secretary," Terezi announced with a giggle as she relaxed her bladder and started to pee again. Her teal urine gushed out right onto the belly of the scalemate, some of it soaking in right there and the rest flowing between her skin and the padding to find another spot. She tugged the plush dragon a bit tighter against her crotch, so she could feel her warm piss gushing around every which way against her skin. The scalemate was made out of a diaper, after all, so it was only fitting to use it like one.

"Ahhhhh!" Terezi sighed loudly, before returning to a fit of giggles over the fact she was relieving herself at full force onto a scalemate nestled between her legs. She could feel the padded belly of the dragon puff up against her crotch as she pissed into it, and her pee continued to flow across it against her skin, but she didn't feel any leaking out down her legs. 

Terezi kept peeing at full blast for a bit longer, and then her bladder emptied. She gave a loud sigh of contentment as she let her stream wane to a dribble, then squeezed out a few last spurts followed by some drips. With all of that done, she eagerly pulled the scalemate out from between her legs to examine it. The entire region of padding was dyed teal now, and puffed out much farther than it had been originally. But there were no teal streaks - or any hints of wetness whatsoever - outside of the boundary of the belly. 

"Miss Tinkletummy! You seem to have done your job admirably!" Terezi held up the dragon in front of her and sniffed deeply. It certainly was quite a bit heavier than before, and now there was a stronger smell of fresh pee alongside the fruity scents of the colors. But it wasn't anything Terezi minded, and she pulled the scalemate in for a tight hug. The belly pressed against her forearm, and Terezi giggled with delight upon finding that the padding was wonderfully warm from her piss, but only vaguely damp, and even her tightest embrace didn't squeeze any liquid out. "The secretary appears to have lived up to her label of 'super-absorbent'! The legislacerator commends her for her exceptional service, and suggests that if she keeps it up, a promotion may be in her future." Even after absorbing a bladderful of piss, this scalemate still felt somewhat narrower in the torso than a normal one, and Terezi surmised that was a sign it could hold plenty more liquid.

With a happy giggle, Terezi set her pissed-on scalemate on the floor and quickly retrieved the scalemate pull-ups she'd set aside. She slid them on, pulling the padding tight against her skin - it would stay dry for a little while, but it was still fun to wear. She quickly alchemized about a dozen more of the diaper-bellied scalemates and stashed them in her sylladex, then scooped up Secretary Tinkletummy and bounded up the stairs. She couldn't wait to show this to Jade!


	47. Handmaid/Reader (pee drinking)

merry earth christmas! theres a present f0r y0u 0n y0ur desk @0u~@ 

You chuckle a bit as you slide your phone back into your pocket and slip off towards your bedroom. You were always curious how she even got her text messages to show up in red. You were curious about a lot of things, really - she was quite the mysterious lady. But you couldn't object to what she liked to do on her visits. 

Sure enough, sitting the edge of your desk was the Handmaid, her eyes flashing with majjyks and a small but knowing smile on her face. A Santa hat sat on her head, modified to fasten around her horns and matching the skimpy Santa-themed dress she was wearing. It made no attempt to hide the candy-cane-themed panties she was wearing, which matched her stockings and the confection she was idly licking at. Her body was stunningly beautiful, and you had no idea how you got the privilege of getting to see the legendary Demoness in various states of undress. 

She was never much for talking, so you just waved at her as you walked over. She gave a small wave back, before pulling the candy cane out of her mouth and puckering up. You leaned in and pressed your lips against hers, sliding your hands around to fondle her chest and rear during your brief kiss. But soon enough she was pushing at you to coax you down to your knees. Most things about her were mysterious, but her first order of business with you never changed.

You pulled away and moved to the floor with a smile, and her panties dropped to the ground along with your knees. She spread her legs expectantly, and you leaned in press your lips against the Handmaid's vulva and give it a lick hello. She leaned back a bit, pushing her crotch firmly against her face and pinning you between her thighs as she gave a small gasp of anticipation. And with that, warm liquid started to spritz against your tongue. The Handmaid gave a loud, contented sigh as she relieved herself into your mouth. And you were happy to slurp down her hot and by-now-familiar-tasting stream of piss. You weren't sure how she had figured out her fetishes matched up with yours, but you were never going to complain about this arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry pissmas...
> 
> >8]


	48. Handmaid/Reader (pee drinking)

You murmured contentedly as you nuzzled your head against the chest of the woman curled up on your lap, watching the last minutes of the year tick away on TV. It still seemed hard to believe that the Demoness of legend had selected you to have her kinky fun with, much less that she had kept coming back and grown more affectionate. And the Handmaid seemed to appreciate your idea of inviting her to stop by for a time-related holiday - at least, she had shown up early and spent the entire evening wearing the novelty "2017"-shaped glasses you offered her. You both had gotten laid to your hearts' content, polished off a bottle of nice champagne she had brought, and now curled up on the couch together to ring in the new year.

A bit after the countdown got inside of two minutes, the Handmaid shifted on your lap and disrupted your comfortable position nestled against her breasts. You gave a small pout but looked to see what she was doing - she'd retrieved your two champagne flutes from the table nearby. She glanced towards you and flashed a sly smile, tiny but noticeable, and her eyes flashed with colors faster than normal. You could tell that meant she was excited about something, and by the time she had reached her free hand down to hike up her dress you had a good idea what it was. 

The Handmaid had ditched her panties a while ago, so moving her skirt revealed her bare crotch, and then when she shifted her thighs apart you got a nice view of her red vulva. She slid the champagne glasses into place, and with a faint giggle let out a spray of red liquid into one. You doubted you'd ever get tired of seeing her relieve herself, so you watched closely as her stream of piss flowed against the inside of the glass and quickly filled it up with red-tinted urine. Soon enough she switched the other glass into its place and let that one fill with her slightly-bubbly pee too, before cutting off her stream and sitting up straight again. 

You chuckled as the Demoness held one of the glasses with a small smile. You couldn't help but hold it by the bowl rather than the stem, to feel the warmth radiating out of her fresh piss. The two of you clinked your glasses together and then each took a sip of the warm liquid. You sighed happily as you went for another slurp - you always found that the Handmaid's pee tasted pleasant, and you were sure she had to use some sort of majjyks to make it that way. Or maybe she didn't and you had just gotten yourself that conditioned to find it appealing - or maybe some combination of both. Either way, you happily sipped at the glass as you watched the clock count down out of the corner of your eye. 

With about ten seconds left, you both had your glasses left about half-full, and the Handmaid made a motion to suggest you chug the remainder of the contents. You happily did so, slurping down the remainder of her piss, and watching as she did the same. As the last few seconds ticked down, she leaned in with a smile, apparently familiar with the custom of the midnight kiss - and, since you could see her cheeks conspicuously puffed out, apparently with something special in mind. At midnight she pressed her lips against yours, and a wave of pee sloshed between your mouths. The urine-soaked kiss quickly descended into lusty makeouts, and soon enough she was pressed up against you and your hand had made its way between her legs. You weren't entirely sure, but you figured that fingering the Demoness had to be an auspicious way to star your year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and a pissy new year! 
> 
> (oops my Handmaid fetish is showing >8P )


	49. Dave/Jade (watersports + sex)

_Bark!_

Dave looked up from his laptop to see Jade striding across the room towards him. When he looked up at her, she gave a shocked-sounding gasp. "Dave! I smell Terezi scent on you!" 

Dave cocked an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, I had some fun with her earlier. What's wrong with that? I mean, I hear she spent some time between your legs last night." The three of them were all part of a polyamorous relationship, so Dave wasn't sure what Jade was getting at. 

"Oh, nothing! Just, it makes my doggy side feel better when I can smell myself on you too," Jade replied with a mischievous grin. She reached down to her skirt - Dave only just then noticed how short it was - and in a quick motion hiked it up past her hips, revealing she was wearing nothing underneath.

"Well damn, Harley. You could have just said you wanted a quickie." Dave cracked a small smile and gathered up his computer and other things, setting them on the table to the side. His gaze focused on Jade's bare crotch, a sight that never failed to inspire a surge of arousal. Jade quickly climbed onto the chair and straddled Dave's legs, leaning her chest in against his chin and pushing the rest of her body against his. Dave nestled against her breasts, reaching for his own hips to tug down his pants and underwear - Jade had succeeded at getting his dick fairly hard already, and if she wanted to get down to business he wasn't going to object. But before he managed to even wiggle his waistband past his butt, Dave heard a hissing sound and felt something lightly pressing on the front of his pants, soon followed by a warm wetness spreading through the fabric. "Jade, what the _fuck_?" 

Jade lowered her body down a bit so she was face to face with Dave, grinning widely and evidently continuing to relieve herself at full force. "Dave, sheesh, don't you remember how dogs mark things with their scent? Especially after all of the times I've done it to you?" She winked and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. 

"Yeah, yeah, well usually you at least ask first," Dave mumbled, trying to keep himself from getting too flustered from what Jade had unilaterally decided to do on his lap. He did proceed to pull his now-drenched pants and underwear down to his thighs, leaving Jade's pee stream to spray directly against his throbbing erection. The girl promptly lowered herself down, sliding onto Dave's dick while still peeing all of the while. Dave couldn't help but moan in pleasure from the combined sensations of Jade's hot urine gushing directly against his crotch as she began to rock against him. "Mmmph... But man, did you really have to do it on my nice chair?" 

"Pfft! I know you like it, almost as much as I do," Jade said, giving Dave a quick poke on the nose before leaning in for a kiss. She moaned into his mouth as they started to make out and to fuck in earnest, with Dave rocking his hips back and forth as Jade humped him, grinding her clit against the skin of his crotch even as she continued to piss. Dave's hands drifted toward Jade's rear, where he could feel her tail whipping back and forth in excitement. With another groan, Jade broke the kiss briefly to add, "And anyway, I know you've done plenty of filthy things on this chair. I have a dog's sense of smell, remember?"


	50. Latula/Mituna (pee drinking)

"Holky fucking shit Latula you can see Porrim's panties! Oh man what do you think they smell like? I wanna suck on the crotch!" Mituna leaned in towards his matesprit's ear and said in a slightly-hushed shout. "Fuck, you need to tell me about all the hot sex you had with her again! Thinking about your head between her thighs is gonna make me fucking cream myself!"

"Mituna, I'm right here, I can hear what you're saying," Porrim said in an irritated tone from barely five feet away. She adjusted the slit in the side of her dress to hide the waistband of her underwear, then shook her head. "Latula, I don't know how you put up with him."

Latula gave a sheepish grin, wrapping an arm around Mituna's shoulder. "Oh, I dunno, I still think he's a radsweetie." She leaned in and planted a kiss on Mituna's cheek, then patted his helmet. "Just shoosh a bit, babe."

"Well, I suppose if it works for you," Porrim crossed her arms and chuckled. "Just so you know, Mituna, running your pottymouth like that is not the best way to get me into bed." 

"Aww, okay," Mituna said with a pout. Then he lit up with a grin. "And hell fucking yes I am the best pottymouth! In more ways than one, heheheh! Just ask Latula all about how literal-" 

"Shoosh, shoosh! Save it for later, Tuna," Latula squeezed Mituna tightly and patted his helmet again, until he sighed and buried his head against her shoulder. She then turned back to Porrim. "Okay, right, so what were we talking about again, girl?" 

\--------------------------------------------------

"Holy shit Latula I'm so turned on!" Mituna said, wriggling out of his jumpsuit and ogling his girlfriend as she undid her bra. After chatting with Porrim and a few other friends, the two of them had snuck off to a private room and get undressed. 

"Me too, babe, me too," Latula said with a chuckle, dropping her panties to the ground to fully bare herself. She sat perched on the edge of a table, and slowly slid her legs apart with a naughty grin. "Saaay, Tuna, you were gonna brag to Porrim about being a pottymouth, right?" 

"Shit fuck yes! I'm like the goddamn best -" Mituna was just about to start into an excited rant when he looked at his girlfriend again and picked up on her meaning. "Oh. Ooh! Do you gotta go potty, Tulip?" 

"Yeah, I hellz of gotta take a leak here," Latula said, arching her eyebrow suggestively and patting at the lower part of her belly. Mituna stepped over to her and she pulled him in for a quick kiss, rubbing her hands along his bare back. "So, can I count on your pottymouth for help, hon?"

"Shitty goddamn bulgesucking fuck yes you can!" Mituna pumped his fists, and a moment later was on his knees between Latula's legs. She slid her thighs apart a bit and Mituna leaned in to press his lips against her teal vulva, enthusiastically planting kisses around her sensitive skin but keeping his mouth more or less centered around the same place. Latula sighed contentedly and leaned back to get comfortable, pressing her thighs up against Mituna's cheeks and running her hand through the hair behind his horns.

"Ahhh... Have fun, babe," Latula said with a sigh as she relaxed her bladder. A few drops spurted out into Mituna's mouth to start, and she could feel him lick around after them. Then her urine started to flow, slowly at first but quickly becoming a full-fledged stream that pattered onto his tongue.

Latula sighed again, deeper this time, as she enjoyed the pleasant sensations of relieving herself and also of having her matesprit's lips pressed against her vulva. Mituna kept his face mashed against her crotch as he slurped at the stream, and was making some form of happy-sounding noises from below. Latula continued to affectionately run her hand through the hair on the back of his head, and letting out some happy moans. 

"Awww yeah, this feels really good, Tuna you're the best," Latula cooed at the boy between her legs. Soon enough she finished emptying her bladder, her stream waning down to a trickle. As she squeezed out her last few gushes of urine, Mituna's tongue started poking around more aggressively, licking up stray drops of wetness and teasing at Latula's vulva. The girl sighed, already pretty turned on from what she just did, and happy to receive any oral sex that her boyfriend wanted to give her. "Mmmm, man I really had to take a radpiss there... And babe, you're the raddest urinal a girl can have." 

Mituna soon decided to pull back from his matesprit's crotch, though. Latula gave a small moan of disappointment, but when Mituna stood up with a beaming smile on his face she couldn't help but grin back. "Holy goddamn shit, that was so hot, Tulip! I have the biggest throbbingest boner and want to fuck you silly!" He motioned down to his crotch, where sure enough he was fully erect. Latula giggled and slid her thighs apart and shifted the position she was sitting in, more than happy with her boyfriend's suggestion. Mituna laughed happily and traced his fingers over Latula's slick labia, before shifting forward to slide the tip of his dick inside of her. He left his hand in place as he pushed fully in, rubbing two fingers gently at the top part of Latula's vulva and circling her clit. "Fuuuuck I want you to fuck me silly too. Daaamn I scored an A-plus sexy babe, I love your bladder and your nook. And you!" 

Latula gave a laugh, and couldn't help but blush a bit as she pushed her glasses up to her forehead and looked into Mituna's eyes. "Aww, sweetie, I love you too. And mmm, I've been hellz of looking forward to this all afternoon." She pulled herself close to her matesprit, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his butt. Latula then leaned in for a kiss, moaning happily and rocking herself back and forth as Mituna began to thrust.

\--------------------------------------------------

A bit later, Latula and Mituna walked down the hall together, arm in arm, and passed Porrim again. She offered a nod and a small wave which Mituna reciprocated without a word, vulgar or otherwise. Porrim gave Latula a knowing smile, and as she passed offered the girl a surreptitious low-five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I guess this makes fifty dribbles I've posted! Glad to see that people still are enjoying them, and hopefully I'll have more to come from time to time >8]


	51. Damara orgy (golden showers/watersports)

Damara sidled up to the wall at the corner of the room with a small grin on her face, hiking up her godtier skirt and then reaching under to fiddle with her panties. It was nice having the entirely of the dreambubbles as her urinal - to see others' reactions to her choice of locations to relieve herself, and also because her urinary mischief was a turn-on. After she was done here, she might just sit down on the resulting puddle on the carpet and masturbate.

When she was just about ready to let loose, Damara felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to see if some meddling soul was going to demand she use an actual toilet, but instead saw her own smiling face. The other Damara gave a smile and a wave, planted a kiss on her cheek, and then stepped back towards the middle of the room and knelt down on the carpet. 

Damara grinned and turned towards her just-appeared alternate self. The girl was wearing only some lacy red time-symbol lingerie, and as expected it looked sexy on her smoking-hot figure. Given how she was sitting, it was clear what she wanted, and the original Damara was happy to oblige. There wasn't really a need to discuss anything when it came to her alternate selves. After all, they all had the same kinks, and the only thing better than doing a naughty thing and fucking yourself was doing a naughty thing and then fucking yourselves, plural. 

So Damara kept her skirt hiked up and her panties aside as she walked the short distance to where the other girl was on her knees. Almost as soon as she had taken her final stance, Damara let loose a stream of pee against the gray skin of her alternate's chest. The girl below put her hands on her breasts and the warm urine running over them, muttering some words of approval as the original Damara aimed her stream around on her body. 

Suddenly there was a brief flash of light, and a third Damara appeared, hovering right in front of the original Damara. She was wearing a Sailor Moon cosplay outfit, and with her legs curled up her bare crotch was visible to all - especially to the kneeling Damara who was right under her. The first Damara waved in welcome but kept peeing at full stream, and the floating newcomer motioned that she had the same intent. 

Damara giggled and watched as the second Damara shifted her position from kneeling to sitting and then leaned back, keeping her chest under the pee stream the whole time but now holding her head under the third Damara's crotch. The floating Damara then started to pee, her red-tinged stream spraying down on the face of the alternate below her. At the same time she leaned her torso forward, embracing the original Damara and moving in for a kiss. Damara was more than happy to make out with her newly-appeared time clone, and she eagerly fondled the girl's chest through her cute sailor-scout costume. Soon enough each of them had a hand between each others' legs too, teasing at the folds of the other's vulvas even as they both continued to piss on the Damara below. 

Some new flashes of light off to the side announced the arrival of two more Damaras. It would have been polite to wave hello, but the first Damara had her hands busy and she was sure that they would understand. She couldn't really see what they were doing since she was busy kissing the girl already in front of her, but she was pretty sure one of the just-appeared Damaras had gotten on her knees to eat out the now-very-wet Damara sitting on the ground. She could definitely tell what the other new arrival was doing, though, as that girl pressed her naked body against Damara's back and reached around to grope her chest and crotch. 

The original Damara moaned, happy to be sandwiched between two of her alternate selves. She had just about finished her piss, and those two Damaras were now working together to finger her as she let her last few gushes of urine out on their hands. The Damara on the ground below them had pressed her face up against the crotch of Sailor Damara to eat her out, so the first Damara didn't feel bad about pulling her hand away from that girl's nook and moving it to finger the naked Damara pressed against her back. That Damara seemed to appreciate the gesture, showing her affection by planting kisses on the original Damara's neck and by starting to relieve herself on the hand that was now between her legs. The original Damara moaned again, kissing her floating partner in front a bit more lustily than before, and shifting one leg back a bit so the urine gushing off of her hand would run down it. 

Damara couldn't help but marvel at how quickly things had gone from her being about to pee in the corner, to the scene she was now in the middle of. She could hear that several other Damaras had appeared and joined in around them, too. Most were probably instances of herself from other timelines, but she was sure some of them were her future selves, since she definitely wanted to come back here several times and experience it from different angles. Maybe a few of them were even her past selves, having joined in on the fun without realizing the Damara in the middle would actually be them in the future rather than an alternate-timeline clone. She had certainly joined in enough situations like this that she couldn't remember whether any of them were this exact one. Damara orgies were truly a wonderful thing, and she was excited to get to survey the size of this one that she had managed to start.

But first, the original Damara had some more pressing things to take care of. She was already well on her way to her first orgasm, rocking her hips lustily against the hands of the two other Damaras who were fingering her. She was doing her best to reciprocate on the Damara behind her, who was still pissing on her hand as she fingered her. And she was certainly invested in the Damara in front of her who she was kissing and fondling, even if that one's pleasure was being handled by the mouth of the Damara below them. For now, that was the part of the orgy that was relevant to her - she could check out the rest of it later. It was a nice bonus when some warm liquid started to patter down on her from above, though.


	52. Rose/Kanaya (peeing in cup + drinking)

"Hello, my dear Rose," a voice came from the doorway. Rose had a pretty good guess as to what Kanaya was here for from her tone. She glanced up, and her suspicion was confirmed by seeing that Kanaya was wearing a fairly skimpy camisole, a lacy see-through pair of panties, and nothing else.

"Well hello, my dear wife. What ever could bring you to our bedroom this afternoon?" Rose replied with a playful smirk, sliding over to one side of the large easy chair she had been reading on and patting the seat next to her for Kanaya to join her. As the woman walked closer, Rose noticed that she was holding a coffee mug - and in fact a very particular coffee mug, which lived in their sex toy drawer. Seeing that there was no question what Kanaya was after.

"Oh, well, you know," Kanaya said in a teasing voice as she sat down, pausing to kiss from Rose's cheek down to her neck for a moment. "I recently learned that you humans have something called rosewater tea, which piqued my curiosity. I was hoping that on our next shopping trip we could obtain some. But in the meanwhile, I couldn't help but think... I do happen to know a quite beautiful girl named Rose, and perhaps she could offer me something that could qualify as quote-unquote 'Rosewater'." 

Rose couldn't help but laugh heartily, nuzzling against Kanaya's face as she did so. "Well, I haven't heard that one before. But I can certainly offer you something that hopefully would meet your request for 'Rosewater'. Fortunately you caught me before I decided to make my way over to the bathroom." With a grin Rose brought her feet up onto the seat and lifted herself up a bit, resting herself in a sitting position against the back of the chair. She hiked her skirt up safely out of the way as Kanaya positioned the mug below. Once her panties were tugged aside, Rose relaxed and let out a stream of pee with a small sigh. She didn't let go fully, instead urinating rather leisurely into the mug below - better to keep things in control so she didn't make a mess and wouldn't have any problems stopping when she needed to. Nonetheless the mug quickly filled with the warm yellowish liquid, and soon enough Rose cut off her stream, Kanaya pulled the mug away, and Rose plopped back down onto the chair. "Ahhhhh, that felt lovely," she murmured, nestling up against Kanaya again and letting her wife wrap an arm around her back. She certainly enjoyed the watersports they engaged in - especially when she got to take a piss in a naughty location like this - and the pressure in her bladder from only partially relieving herself added an additional tinge of pleasure to the arousal she was starting to feel.

"Mmmmm, it was lovely to watch as well," Kanaya said, her voice not hiding her arousal at all. She pulled Rose in tightly against her as she raised the mug to take a sip with a bit of a moan. "Quite lovely to taste also, given my proclivities. I may have to make you a regular supplier of Rosewater for me." Kanaya smiled and leaned her head to offer a kiss, which Rose eagerly reciprocated. Rose gave a small moan at tasting her own urine on Kanaya's lips, and the two continued to make out a while longer.

"All you need to do is ask, dear," Rose said with a smirk. She retrieved her book as she nuzzled up to Kanaya, and meanwhile snuck her free hand towards the woman's crotch. Kanaya moaned as she took another sip from the mug and happily shifted her legs apart, and Rose slid her hand down the front of her wife's lacy panties to her damp vulva. Kanaya gave a half-moan-half-sigh as Rose began to rub her fingers up and down along her labia. "Mmm, and you know, I did actually drink some tea earlier. Does that pass through to qualify this as 'Rosewater tea'?" Rose chuckled softly. "In any case, I would be happy to offer you a refill or two if you so want." 

"Yes, please," Kanaya replied, already starting to breathe heavily. "And if you wanted I would be happy to provide you some, ahem, Kanayawater tea as well."


	53. Porrim/Karkat (peeing in bottle)

Porrim paused as she walked by a mirror, adjusting her dress with a smile as she admired her outfit. She called it her 'fetish fairy' costume, and was pretty sure the name fit. It was a shiny black latex dress, adorned with dark-green lace on parts. The top was designed to look like a corset, and the shoulder straps were taken from some bondage gear. The skirt was pleated a bit out from the waistline, but was only just long enough to conceal the fact that she wasn't wearing anything underneath besides a garter belt to hold up her stockings. She accented the dress with a choker necklace, a tiara, and - of course - a toy magic wand with a star on top. With all of that, and her godtier wings on full display, she was sure her outfit lived up to its name.

While the dress wasn't the most comfortable thing - though she had done a pretty good job of making it not unpleasant to wear - Porrim wouldn't have picked anything else. She was sure her friends at this party wouldn't have wanted her to wear anything else, either. And especially not the ones who knew that her title was more than just for show. Throughout the evening Porrim had been having lots of fun taking various friends aside and indulging plenty of their kinks, and more than a few of her own. And right now a certain feeling of fullness between her legs told her that it was time for a particular friend with a particular fetish. Porrim chuckled to herself and opened up the almost-empty bottle of Coca-Trolla she'd been holding, proceeding to chug the remainder of the contents in preparation for what she had in mind.

Porrim headed outside, and it didn't take long for her to find who she was looking for, standing with some other people next to the fire. She snuck in behind Karkat, tapping the top of his head with her wand. "Boop." With a smile she took his arm in hers and started to lead him away. "I'll have him back in just a minute." 

Karkat didn't protest as Porrim pulled him away, but when he was out of earshot of the rest of the group he hissed under his breath, "What the everloving fuck are you doing? Didn't you say this would be discreet? Because I'm racking my brain to think of how you could be less discreet than grabbing me from my friends wearing _that_." 

"Apologies, in that case. I suppose I was more referring to being discreet about the nature of the fetish in question," Porrim said with a bit of a chuckle. She leaned in to plant a quick kiss on Karkat's cheek before continuing. "I wouldn't worry, though, most of your friends there are will also have gotten a visit from the fetish fairy by the end of the night. And anyway, certain kinks require some... preconditions, let's say, to fulfill." Porrim gave a sly wink and patted at her belly.

That insinuation seemed to quiet Karkat down a little. "God damn, this really is just about to happen, isn't it?" Then there were a few moments of blissful silence as Porrim led Karkat around the corner to the back of the house, and stepped into a secluded area behind some bushes and underneath one end of the porch deck. There didn't seem to be anyone around, but Karkat quietly growled in protest nonetheless. "Jesus nooklicking Christ we're going back here? Do you not have enough goddamn decency to at least take me to a proper bathroom for some privacy?" And, speaking a bit softer he added, "... And I dunno if I can actually see anything back here either." 

"Oh, that won't be a problem," Porrim said, partially activating her rainbow-drinker bioluminescence and emitting a soft glow on the area around them. She took position facing one of the support beams for the porch, which was tucked away in a corner between a brick wall and a large bush growing next to it. Porrim slid in about a foot in front of the beam, and as Karkat moved in next to her she smiled and pulled one of his hands onto her chest. "And Karkat, somewhere like this is a perfectly fine place for a lady to relieve herself if she finds herself in need." With a smile she reached one hand down to pull up her skirt and then hold a finger to either side of her already-bare vulva to aim herself, and then with her other hand held the empty soda bottle in place right below. With a small sigh Porrim began to piss, the first few dribbles spurting onto the outside of the bottle but the stream that followed gushing inside. 

"Holy fucking fuck," Karkat muttered under his breath, kneading his hand against Porrim's breast as he leaned in to get a bit of a closer view of her peeing. The glow from the skin of Porrim's crotch and thighs gave plenty of light from underneath her skirt, and her green-tinged urine sparkled as it flowed along the inside of the clear plastic and collected in a bubbly pool at the bottom. The bottle quickly started to fill as Porrim pissed into it, and was pleasantly warm against her hand as the water level moved past the places she was holding. When it was about halfway full she adjusted her aim slightly so her stream arced into the bottle and hit the surface of the liquid already inside, making a small but clear splattering sound to go alongside Karkat's heavy breathing and the distant noises from the partygoers on the other side of the house. 

Porrim continued to watch her piss bubble up as it filled the bottle, and she gave a slow sigh of contentment, exaggerating a bit for the benefit of Karkat's mental image of the scene - not that relieving herself didn't genuinely feel good, or that she wasn't enjoying what she was doing. As she continued to urinate it became clear that the bottle would be full before her bladder was empty, but that was hardly a problem. When her urine reached the neck of the bottle Porrim quickly pulled it away but continued to pee, her stream gushing out to the ground unhindered. Porrim chuckled a bit and aimed forward a little, letting her stream patter against the base of the wood beam in front of her and enjoying watching the arc of flowing piss glisten in the light she gave off. Karkat gave a grunt as he watched, sounding surprised but also intrigued, and quite turned on from the whole spectacle. Soon enough Porrim's stream weakened, and she gave another satisfied sigh as she let her bladder finish draining in a dribble onto the grass below. When she was done she dropped her skirt back into place - no underwear to deal with replacing today - turned to look at Karkat, who was still staring with a look of fascination on his face. "God damn, you really just did that."

"I most certainly did. And this is for you," Porrim said with a smile, twisting the cap back onto the bottle of her warm urine before shoving it gently against Karkat's chest. He instinctively grabbed it, staring down at his souvenir and cradling it a bit delicately. Porrim laughed and leaned in to plant a kiss on his cheek, then bopped him gently on the nose with her wand once more. "Have fun. And maybe I'll see you again later, I'm sure the Fetish Fairy will have to tinkle some more before the night is over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I kind of love the fetish fairy idea for Porrim, but since my kinks are pretty narrow I probably wouldn't have too much to write for her beyond this. If someone else likes the idea and wants to do something more with it feel free, though, I'd love to see that :P


	54. Roxy (public peeing while invisible)

Roxy grunted and squirmed, pushing a hand against her crotch, but at the same time trying to be at least a little discreet about it. God, why hadn't she just waited in the bathroom line earlier? Besides how long it was the first time she'd gone over there and then even longer the second. As exciting as it was to be somewhere bustling with people, Roxy really wasn't used to it, and she seemed to have misjudged what to do about her bladder situation.

At least she had a fallback plan. Roxy glanced around, not seeing anyone paying attention to her, and proceeded to fade into invisibility. Her void powers still had their uses. 

Knowing that no one could see her now, Roxy had no need to hide her urge to go, and she started to bounce up and down with her hands clamped against the front of her skirt. She could still see the people milling around nearby, but knew they couldn't see her doing her potty dance. So at least part of her problem was solved - now she had to deal with the rest of it.

It was tempting for Roxy just to squat down and do the deed right there on the grass where she was standing. There was only one snag in that plan - while she was invisible now, and her pee puddle would be intangible to anyone else as long as she stayed hidden in the void, when she came back to reality it would come with her. So that would leave a wet spot on the grass, which wasn't the worst thing, but still seemed a bit impolite for somewhere that was a prime spot for people to linger and likely sit down. There were some more out-of-the-way corners nearby, but those all looked to be concrete, where the resulting puddle would make it clear what _someone_ had done there.

Roxy grumbled and glanced around for other potential options. She was used to being places where she was mostly alone, at most living with some cats and a ragtag colony of carapaces, and she never felt concerned about etiquette of public urination. But here it felt inappropriate to just leave a puddle wherever one felt like - there had to be an option to avoid that. Scanning the area, there were some storm drains on the pavement nearby, which would be a good place to dispose of a bladderful of urine, except they were right in the pedestrian lane and it seemed a bit weird to do her business with people literally walking right through her. 

Finally Roxy spotted a dumpster nestled next to a building. That would work! No one would think twice about a strange puddle near a dumpster, and urine would hardly be a noticeable smell there. With a grunt, she suppressed the pangs of pressure from her bladder and shuffled over in that direction. Finding that even that movement was uncomfortably jostling her, Roxy bent her knees a bit and hovered up off of the ground, taking advantage of another one of her godtier powers to help her situation. She floated up into the air a bit as she approached her target, and suddenly another idea occurred to her. She could just go _in_ the dumpster - certainly no one would even notice the results her covert pissing in that case.

Roxy hovered towards the open lid of the trash receptacle, at first thinking she'd just let go floating up there. But there was something to be said for settling into a nice relaxed squat to relieve oneself, and even with her desperate urges Roxy felt she could take a few moments for comfort. Simply landing on top of the dumpster was one option, but Roxy's gaze settled on a ledge up meeting the first-floor roof of the adjacent building. That would do! 

Wasting no time, Roxy hovered up onto the ledge and got into a deep squat. As she slid her thighs apart she felt her control over her bladder start to waver, and she barely had time to reach under her skirt and pull her panties aside before her pee started to dribble out. With a huge sigh Roxy let go, launching a full stream off of where she was squatting and managing to aim it into the open top of the dumpster. Her body shuddered from the overwhelming feeling of relief, and Roxy closed her eyes for a moment and gave a quiet moan as she finally got to relax herself.

When the overwhelming initial sensation of relief passed, Roxy checked to make sure her aim was still on target and then looked around. There were still people everywhere, probably thousands of them in sight, headed in every which direction or just hanging around where they were. Only then did it really hit her how bold of an act this felt like - peeing down from a roof in the middle of a crowded public place. If she hadn't been invisible, what a scene that could have caused! 

Roxy giggled as she adjusted her aim a slight bit, watching as the stream of pee that only she could see arced through the air. Well, it would have been quite inappropriate to do this if she was visible, but of course she wasn't! And she supposed that the social decorum for pissing while invisible would be quite different than for pissing while visible. Still, she couldn't help but feel delightfully naughty for her choice of how to go to the bathroom - even if ultimately the point was that the consequences were as discreet as possible. 

After a little while longer Roxy's stream finally waned, and she sighed again at finally feeling her bladder empty out. The last few drops spattered across the ground and then onto the ledge below her - but a tiny puddle there wasn't anything to worry about. With a satisfied grin she returned her panties to their proper place and hopped down from the ledge, walking away from her makeshift restroom. As she passed behind a sign Roxy returned herself to the visible and tangible universe, and as she did so she knew her urine would have returned from the void too, safely pooled in the bottom of a dumpster. She stepped forward with a grin, eager to go on with her day now that her bladder was empty - but feeling tempted to use her void powers for some invisible public pissing the next time she needed to go, too.


	55. Jade (marking territory in public)

"Ugh, there's still two and a half hours to go after this? Maaan, these drives are the worst, why can't we just use my space powers, or at least a transportalizer, or something?" Jade grumbled as Karkat slowed down, merging off of the highway and into the rest area nearby. She'd already had more than her fill of car rides for today, and to make things worse she knew when they got ready to go again someone else would get to claim the front seat and she'd probably be squeezed into the middle in the back. _Ugh_. 

"Because there aren't any goddamn transportalizer networks out in this part of Earth C, Jade, I've told you about a billion fucking times. And because this would be a wildly inappropriate use of your powers. God damn, some of these days it's like I'm the only one on this planet with even the remotest sense about maybe trying to keep things sensible towards this population that we're supposed to be acting as, I don't know, gods towards? Incredible," Karkat threw his arms in toe air for a moment then slammed them down on the steering wheel again at the end of his rant, before moving forward into a parking space. 

"Whoa, damn Karkat, someone's feeling grumpy here, geez," Dave piped in from the backseat. 

"Well yes but that's probably understandable with how long we've been here in the car," Aradia's voice followed next. "I think a bit of fresh air and maybe some dinner will help all of us out. I'm looking forward to getting to stretch my wings, myself." 

"Yes, and may I point out for the record that Miss Harley has been acting noticeably grumpy herself! And I don't even need to use my keen investigatorial nose to conclude that this is probably related to the fact that she's been complaining that she needs to use the restroom for almost an hour now." Terezi spoke up from the middle, and Jade could see her grin in one of the mirrors. 

"Yeah yeah, I really gotta take a goddamn piss! Sheesh, it's almost like I grew up on an island where I could whizz wherever and whenever and it was fine, I'm not used to holding it that much," Jade said, rolling her eyes. She'd been trying to ignore her urgent need, but by now her bladder felt like a rock weighing down on her crotch.

"What a lovely fucking mental image for all of us, Jade! Anyway, we're at a stop now, so all of you can use the load gaper and stretch out and get a snack and then maybe - just maybe - when we get back we can all act a little bit less like assholes!" Karkat put the car into park and unlocked it, throwing open his door and pulling himself outside. 

Jade quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her door, rolling over to stand herself up with a groan. Stretching out after being cooped up in the car should have felt great, but that was outweighed by the pressure of her urine sloshing around inside her bladder. 

Putting her head up, Jade inhaled, and her dog senses became instantly aware of all of the scents around her. Plenty of smells of cars and engines and gasoline and oil, and of all of the garbage cans around - and a very pronounced odor of other dogs' marks, presumably from after climbing out of cars with bladders just as full as hers. 

Jade took a few steps forward, and suddenly found herself squirming to keep from leaking. Not only was there the usual desperation of an overfull bladder, but her dog half was suddenly _very insistent_ about wanting to mark her territory out here, with all of the odors indicating she'd be in good company. And her human half had a hard time disagreeing - the idea of trudging inside and probably having to wait in a line to use a filthy rest-area toilet didn't really feel that appealing. And having grown up with freedom to do her business outdoors whenever she wanted, it was something that still felt quite comforting to do when she had the chance these days. Exactly the sort of thing that would cheer her up out of the irritated mood she currently had, for that matter.

Having made up her mind, Jade took a few more steps forward to a bollard on the pavement. She could smell plenty of other dogs had done what she was just about to do, and with a little laugh she propped her foot up against the top of the short pole. She reached a hand down to the crotch of her shorts and pulled the fabric aside, and almost immediately let out a spurt of urine. Her tail started wagging excitedly as her stream quickly came to full strength, pouring out and splattering down onto the ground below. Jade gave a deep sigh as the relief spread through her body, then a slightly-embarrassed giggle as she glanced around just a bit - surely at least a few people were watching. But Jade didn't really care, and she wiggled herself back and forth a bit, aiming across the base and side of the pole she had decided to mark and forming a large yellow-tinged puddle on the concrete below. After she had pissed for a bit, the puddle trickled its way over to a nearby storm drain, and her urine pattered down through the grate.

Ahead of her, Jade could see Aradia glance back with an amused chuckle and then nudge Terezi who turned to sniff her way before laughing. Then Karkat turned around - Jade was sure she would get berated for this later, but for now she just stuck out her tongue and then barked playfully to preempt his rant.


	56. Nepeta/Feferi/Jade (peeing in jack-o-lantern)

"Oh right, I guess now that Halloween is over we might as well disappearify this jack-o-lantern? I guess pumpkins don't magically vanish around here nowadays," Jade said, stepping away from her girlfriends and walking over to the large gourd sitting on their porch. They had carved their aspect symbols into it a few weeks ago, and it wasn't looking to be in such good shape anymore. 

"Purrobably. I guess now that we're back from the last party we can say it's officially over, huh?" Nepeta said with a nod. She eyed the pumpkin but also her two matesprits - Jade and Feferi had gone to the party wearing cute matching witch costumes, and Nepeta certainly didn't mind the skimpiness of their outfits. "So, what would be a propurr send-off fur it?" 

Feferi gave a giggle of delight and a mischievous grin, which told Nepeta what the girl had in mind before she even started to speak. "Whale I think one of us should take a piss on it!" 

Jade laughed, reaching over to grab Feferi's butt. "Hmm, not as traditional as smashing it somewhere, but sounds fun! I guess one of us gets to mark our territory. I call not me because I've put on plenty of shows for you girls, I wanna get to watch this time." Jade gave a salacious wink. "And anyway, I remember some cute catgirl complaining she was going to need to use the litterbox when she got home?" 

"Pfft!" Nepeta gave a bit of a nervous giggle, both intrigued by the tantalizingly naughty suggestion for where she should relieve herself but a bit embarrassed at the idea of doing it outside. But a glance around suggested there wasn't anyone else around to see, and it was getting pretty dark anyway. And she did really need to go. "Whale, alright, since I know my sexy catgirl costume makes it hard to resist wanting to look at my pussy..." 

Nepeta stepped forward to the large pumpkin and sized it up, receiving some playful gropes from her partners as she paused for a moment to decide how to do the deed. She removed the top of the jack-o-lantern and peered inside at the flickering candle - that wasn't going to stay lit for much longer. She couldn't help but giggle about the pumpkin below becoming her potty - and then the thought that the hole at the top looked like a toilet seat crossed her mind, and Nepeta suddenly knew how she wanted to proceed.

With an excited laugh Nepeta spun around with her legs apart and lowered herself into a wide squat over the pumpkin, and grabbing a nearby railing for support to allow herself to lean back a bit farther. She maneuvered into a position of hovering over the hole - not actually sitting on it, because she didn't really feel like collapsing into a rotten pumpkin while she was in the middle of taking a sexy piss for her girlfriends to watch - and reached towards her crotch. Her costume had a leotard over some fishnet tights, and she pulled the fabric to the side and made sure that one of the large holes of the tights was centered over her vulva. And then she relaxed her bladder, and a spurt of piss flowed out while a corresponding wave of relief washed over her body. "Ahhhh!" 

In the meanwhile, Feferi had squatted down close to the pumpkin to get a good look, and upon seeing Nepeta's stream spray out she gave a delighted giggle. Nepeta looked up with a grin, though found herself glancing back down when the light and heat from the candle below disappeared upon being hit by a splatter of her urine. Nepeta squinted into her now-darker choice of urinal, and could still make out the green liquid pooling at the bottom. She slid herself back just a bit, and her thighs a bit wider apart, to give her partners a better view of both her stream and its results below. Feferi laughed again and took the opportunity to put a hand on Nepeta's thigh, tugging at the fishnet fabric with her fingers and sliding in alluringly close to the girl's vulva and the stream of piss spraying out from it. "Ooh, my, such a naughty kitty using the load gaper like this! You shore know how to get a girl feeling reely frisky... I mean, fur-isky." 

Nepeta smiled at Feferi's comment, pausing to give a sigh of relief as she continued to spray out her piss into the pumpkin below - there was a sizable pool at the bottom now, and her stream splattered noisily into it. She then returned her attention to the girl fondling her thigh. "AC is glad Fefurry likes it! And she looks forward to seeing what sort of nauty places her matesprits choose to mark their territory too," she said with a grin, and then a glance up to Jade, who was leaning over and watching closely too. 

Soon enough Nepeta's stream started to wane, and with a grunt she squeezed out a few more spurts of piss into her makeshift potty before finishing. She pulled herself up away from the pumpkin, into Feferi's waiting embrace, and turned around to let the girl press against her back and slide her hands around her front. Nepeta reached back to playfully slip her hands under Feferi's short skirt. Her gaze focused on the jack-o-lantern she'd just relieved herself into, admiring the pool of liquid inside and giggling at seeing it was just high enough to seep out of some of the holes on the sides. 

"Ooh la la, miss Leijon, good job," Jade said with an amused laugh. Nepeta glanced over and saw Jade was fiddling with some sort of electronic machinery - a disappearifier, apparently, since a moment later the pumpkin vanished from the porch. "Alright! Now let's get inside, since after watching that I think my panties are going to disappearify themselves pretty soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy after-halloween!


	57. Roxy/Jane (peeing in water balloon)

_Ding!_ Roxy's phone broke the silence and shattered her half-asleep state. She was laying out on a plastic lounge chair in the yard, sunning herself and enjoying the lazy summer day. With a grunt she stretched out a bit and reached down to grab her phone and see who had sent what to her.

It turned out to be a message from Jane, and on further inspection a video. Roxy opened it up, and was met by an image of the girl at the sink in their upstairs bathroom. Jane was wearing one of her cute Crockercorp bikinis, and was filling up a water balloon, and then another. Roxy chuckled, and wondered what Jane was doing sending this - for a girl who liked pranks so much, she usually kept the element of surprise with her water balloon attacks.

Then Jane turned towards the camera with a mischievous grin, and picked up a light-blue balloon with a funnel stuck into it. She proceeded to grab the camera and pan down lower on her body, focusing the image on her crotch right as she nestled the funnel between her thighs. And then Jane tugged the crotch of her bikini aside and let loose a stream of yellowish liquid, followed by a cute sigh of relief. Roxy gave a surprised gasp and clamped her hand over her mouth, her cheeks burning red as she watched the video with rapt attention. That was probably a good place for her hand, anyway, since otherwise she might have found it sliding between her legs - few things got her going more quickly than watching her girlfriend relieve herself. And fortunately Jane seemed to enjoy doing some naughty things to indulge Roxy's kinks. 

So Roxy watched as Jane pissed - and pissed and pissed, with her stream continuing to go strong long after Roxy would have expected her to finish. The balloon under the funnel swelled up as Jane's urine continued to pour in, and at some point the girl shifted a bit to support it with her hand so it didn't slip off. She held the balloon as she continued to fill it with her pee flowing from above, making an assortment of adorable noises of relief. Roxy couldn't help but squeal a bit to herself at how amazing the scene was, and how much Jane must have _wanted_ to do this for her if she'd been holding in that much. 

Eventually Jane's stream did wane, and she gave a few giggly grunts as she let out her last few spritzes of piss into the funnel. Then the camera was set down again and Jane lifted the balloon up, pulling out the funnel and tying it closed in one quick motion. She propped it against her chest for a moment, flashing a proud-looking seductive smile for the camera before reaching over to stop filming.

Roxy groaned loudly, taking a moment to savor the feeling of arousal that had sprung up in her body so quickly. It was tempting to watch the video again right here and now, but Roxy decided she would rather go inside first, so she would be free to rub herself through the newly-made damp spot on the crotch of her own swimsuit. But, laying out in the sun was so comfortable, so Roxy waited a bit longer, closing her eyes and putting both hands over her face as she pictured all sorts of naughty things related to what she had just watched.

**_Splash!_ **

Something hit Roxy's belly, and a gush of warm liquid splashed out from the point of impact, dampening both the top and bottom of her swimsuit at least a little. Roxy knew immediately what had happened, before she even took another breath in and caught a familiar and not-so-unpleasant scent from the fluid dripping off her body. From above, a faint "hoo hoo hoo" met her ears.

Roxy ran her fingers over her now-damp skin, grinning from ear to ear. She started to pull herself up to go inside and find her girlfriend, but then paused to grab her phone first.

O M F G janey u sexy nasty girl <3 

im gonna be inside on the couch in a sec and you better get yourself between my legs asap 

v pissy wonk ;) 


	58. Aradia/Feferi (diapered cuddling)

Aradia focused her psionics for a moment, and flipped the page on the book she was already using her powers to keep hovered a convenient distance in front of her. It was just so convenient this way - no need to reach out from her comfortable position nestled on the couch under a warm blanket. And no need to let go of her matesprit, who was curled up on her lap and cuddled up tightly with her.

And Aradia was especially happy with where her hands were - one resting on Feferi's breast from the arm Aradia had around her back, and the other between the girl's thighs. When they'd gotten home a little while ago, the two had had some quick fun, and Aradia never got tired of Feferi's love of some post-orgasmic snuggling. Sometimes it let right back around to more sex, but for the moment both of them seemed to be satisfied just relaxing together - albeit with a bit of fondling. Aradia was happy reading her book, and Feferi had been pretty tired and seemed to be appreciating the chance to rest with her head nuzzled into Aradia's neck. 

After a few more moments of reading, Aradia heard a slight giggle muffled by her neck, and felt Feferi's legs slide apart just a bit more. Her hand almost instinctively traced up the skin of the girl's inner thigh, touching it gently as she moved to Feferi's crotch. There her fingers rubbed against the fabric exterior of a padded garment - a pull-up diaper Feferi had slipped on after their fun before. Aradia gently prodded at it, finding the padding still thinly compressed and dry, hanging loosely off of the girl's crotch. She was almost surprised that her matesprit hadn't wet herself yet, but then again Aradia had watched Feferi take a long piss off of the little bridge over the creek just before they got home. Still, Feferi liked having fun with her impressive seadweller bladder and even more impressive ability to keep it full, so this diaper had been dry much longer than usual. But it wouldn't be for long, since Aradia knew exactly what Feferi's slight shift in position and tensing of her body meant she was doing. 

Sure enough, a moment later the dry padding under Aradia's fingers soon puffed out with a hot and squishy dampness. Feferi gave a sigh and relaxed her body against her matesprit as she started to relieve herself, and Aradia couldn't help but let out a happy sigh as she pushed the palm of her hand against the spreading warmth. She nuzzled against her pissing matesprit and felt as the padding of the pull-up expanded some more, the absorbent material first squishing around inside but eventually started to fill up more of the space inside. Feferi kissed into Aradia's neck as she continued to let out more urine, and the warmth soon spread around the back of the diaper where Aradia could feel it on her own leg.

Feferi continued pissing for almost two minutes, apparently savoring letting it out slowly into her diaper while snuggling her matesprit. Aradia enjoyed herself plenty, too, as she kept her hand against the crotch of the slowly-expanding pull-up. After a while the material inside had puffed up quite a bit and pulled the exterior taut, providing a firm pillow between her hand and Feferi's crotch. The constant flow of pee kept it nice and warm, and Aradia wouldn't have been able to tell when Feferi's stream finally tapered off if it wasn't for the girl letting out a satisfied sigh. 

Aradia gently rubbed against the crotch of the diaper to see if Feferi was feeling frisky, but the girl responded with a bit of a grunt and just cuddled deeper against her neck to signal 'no'. So instead Aradia just gently played with the padding and enjoyed the heat radiating from it. Feferi did reach her hand down to poke at the padding herself, slipping her fingers against Aradia's, and letting them both share in enjoying the intimate naughtiness of the act just finished. Aradia saw no reason to move her hand away, and left it there as she kept reading. Knowing Feferi, there would be another burst of warmth to feel soon enough.


	59. Dave/Jade (peeing on diaper)

"Mmph, Dave, I'm so close," Jade said between moans, before pressing her lips back against her boyfriend's and squeezing her bare upper body against him in an even tighter hug than before. She was kneeling on his chair and straddling his body, and was rutting herself hard against the palm and fingers of his hand that were pressed against her crotch. Given what she was wearing on her lower half, that was probably the best Dave could do, and Jade seemed to be taking advantage of it just fine. 

Dave gave a grunt of acknowledgement before returning to snogging Jade, wrapping the arm he had around her back a bit farther to get a good feel of one of her breasts. And of course, he continued to grind his hand against the crotch of the pull-up Jade was wearing in sync with her humping. But unlike most of the times Dave found his hand rubbing on the crotch of a diaper his girlfriend was wearing, in this case he was pressing against a thin layer of dry padding, rather than a warm and squishy pillow soaked with fresh Harley pee. 

"Ooooh!" Jade cried out, suddenly shifting her motions from vigorous short rutting to a sequence of longer and more purposeful thrusts as she came. Dave happily continued to reciprocate her passionate kisses as he slowed his own rubbing to match her motions, letting her grind against him just how he knew she liked to do to draw out her orgasms. Jade kept rocking and whimpering for a while longer, before finally relaxing her body and kissing Dave just a bit more before pulling back. "Ahhh... Man, I really needed that!" 

"Damn, no kidding. I think that was the first time you've ever been so eager to do it that you finished with a dry diaper," Dave said with a bit of a smirk, running his hands over the exterior of Jade's unused pull-up before sliding them onto her torso. "Or did you just not drink enough beforehand? Or maybe just spent a while marking your territory around the neighborhood?"

"Pfft! Just eager I guess, sheesh, can't your girlfriend be happy to see you?" Jade laughed and stuck out her tongue, and leaned in to kiss Dave on the nose. When she pulled back she had a naughty smirk on her face. "And after that I wouldn't say I'm completely dry!" In a quick motion Jade lifted her body up and pulled herself backwards a bit so she was sitting on Dave's desk, where she promptly slid her thighs apart and undid the velcro on the sides of her pull-up. The front of the diaper flopped down off of her crotch, and Jade grabbed one of Dave's hands and pushed his fingers against the padding just under her vulva. "See? A girl has more than one way to get things wet!" 

"... Hot," Dave managed to murmur as his fingertips ran along the somewhat-dampened diaper and his knuckles brushed against the folds of his girlfriend's labia above. The padding was just wet enough to be a little squishy under his touch, like it would have been if Jade had let out a short little spurt of piss like she sometimes did. Immediately after having this thought Dave's mind shifted to realizing just how often he must have had his hands down Jade's pull-ups to have such a clear comparison, and he felt himself blushing even deeper than he already was. Jade chuckled and leaned in to plant a kiss on the top of Dave's head, her still-wet vulva gliding along the back of his hand as she did so. She smiled warmly when she pulled back, and Dave found himself stammering for a moment before he could get off a somewhat coherent sentence. "Uh, nice. So you gonna try to get it even wetter that way?" 

Jade responded with a laugh, and reached up to playfully muss up Dave's hair. "Hah! That would take a while, I think. And sheesh, how much self-control do you think a girl has, to wear a pull-up for that long and not piss into it?" She paused to stick out her tongue. "And to answer your questions, yes I drank plenty earlier, and no I haven't marked my territory, uh, let's say _extremely_ recently. So I am going planning to soak this thing the normal way! Well, sort of," Jade said proudly, a smile creeping across her face. She shifted her sitting position slowly for a moment, then in a quick motion climbed up into a low squat on Dave's desk. The diaper stayed below, leaving her completely naked, and Jade proceeded to reach down, rotate it ninety degrees, and then slide the top of the front of it under one foot. She quickly pulled the rear end of the pull-up across, leaving it stretched out and held in place between her feet. And almost as soon as that was done, a gush of urine sprayed from her vulva, directly onto the padding below. 

"Whoa," was all Dave could manage to say as he found himself staring at his girlfriend as pee streamed out of her a couple feet in front of his face. Her aim seemed pretty good, at least - splattering directly onto the padding in the center of the diaper, which had already started to take on a yellowish tint and puff up, and thus leaving her piss flowing along towards either end. Jade gave a happy-sounding sigh of relief as she pissed, and Dave tentatively reached his hand out to push at the padding that was now in the sort of sodden state he was more used to. Jade giggled and reached down to hold herself to aim her stream, first wiggling it around to spray across Dave's hand, and then starting to trace back and forth across the surface of the diaper, her path slowing down towards the ends to wet the previously-untouched padding there. Dave continued to watch as Jade's piss gushed around on the surface of the padding, lasting a bit longer on the surface before soaking in - and squishing back out easily as he prodded at it. "Damn, this is a hell of a thing to watch here. Making a little bit of a mess of my desk though," Dave said. Only a tiny puddle of piss had dribbled down directly below Jade's crotch, and she had kept her spray directly onto the padding, but droplets had splattered around as she pissed, and especially when her stream dragged over Dave's hand. 

"Yeah, well, that's what we have paper towels and spray cleaner for!" Jade said, and Dave could see her sticking out her tongue in his peripheral vision. Soon afterwards she let out a contented sigh and her stream started to narrow. It took a little longer for her to fully empty her bladder, and she managed to successfully keep her stream aimed at the pull-up until the very last bit trickled out onto the surface of the desk. Jade sighed deeply once again and took a moment to admire what she'd left on the desk - one drenched pull-up, one small puddle, and lots of splattered droplets - before hopping down onto the floor again. She grinned proudly at Dave, then leaned forwards to yank at the waistband of his boxers. "And... We may need the paper towels and spray cleaner for your chair, too, once I'm done with you!" Jade sat herself on Dave's thigh and pressed her lips against his, and at the same time snatched the pull-up off of his desk. Dave felt a small dribble of liquid flow off of it and onto his crotch, and before he could even process that, the warm piss-soaked padding of the diaper was draped over his dick. Dave could only groan as he closed his eyes to kiss Jade as she started to squeeze and rub, some of her still-hot piss squishing out of the padding and cascading over his crotch.


End file.
